Eleana Black
by Eleana Black
Summary: Voici l'histoire d'Eleana Black, Sang-Pur et cousine de Sirius. Après son renvoi de Durmstrang, la jeune Black arrive pour sa septième année à Poudlard. Rien de très dangereux jusque-là qui risquerait de lui faire quitter le destin que lui a prévu son père. Sauf qu'au lieu d'atterir à Serpentard, Eleana se retrouve à Gryffondor. Et pire encore, elle rencontre Nathaniel Ivanoshi...
1. Résumé

Eleana n'avait pas d'avenir. Enfin si. Mais ce n'était pas _son_ avenir. L'avenir qu'on lui avait écrit semblait déjà tout tracé. Son parfait avenir de Sang-Pur.

Une fois ses études finies, elle se fiancerait d'abord, après un combat de taille pour obtenir sa main (elle était une Black quand même), avec un Avery, un Rosier ou peut-être même un Malfoy. Les fiançailles ne dureraient pas plus de deux mois : il faudrait qu'elle se marie au plus vite pour obtenir un héritier. Un petit garçon serait parfait pour prendre la relève de son père, mais il faudrait également une petite fille, elle servira à obtenir la meilleure alliance. Eleana restera à la maison, éduquera ses enfants, et veillera au bon fonctionnement de la maison en attendant que son époux rentre. Plus de magie (sauf pour nettoyer), plus de potion, et plus de quidditch, évidemment. Elle deviendrait une parfaite petite sorcière, une mère parfaite, une parfaite Sang-Pur et elle rendrait sa famille fière d'elle. Oui, tel était son avenir dans l'esprit de ses parents. Elle avait été préparée toute sa vie pour ça.

Malheureusement, il y eut un petit problème en cours de route. Eleana ne pensait pas comme ses parents. Son père avait besoin de la mettre sur la bonne voie constamment, de peur qu'elle ne s'égare. Un second petit problème survint l'année de ses 17 ans. Elle venait d'être renvoyée de Durmstrang. Un autre petit problème s'ajouta encore : elle entrait à Poudlard pour sa septième année après un combat avec ses parents. Et puis deux-trois autres incidents se produisirent à la suite de cette décision : elle n'alla pas à Serpentard, mais à Gryffondor, rejoindre son cousin Sirius, traître-à-son-sang. Et beaucoup plus grave : elle rencontra Nathaniel Ivanoshi.

Peut-être que quelques - plus ou moins - petits incidents risquaient de compromettre _son_ si _parfait_ avenir...


	2. Prologue

Eleana Black jeta sa baguette sur son lit, et repoussa rageusement les boucles brunes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

 _Crétin de Sang-Pur !_

La colère la faisait trembler de toute part. Elle ferma ses yeux vairons, tentant de se contrôler. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Eleana jeta un bref regard vers la porte. Sans surprise, sa mère venait d'entrer. Des pieds à la tête, Aria Black ressemblait à une statue de marbre. Certes, une très belle statue, mais froide, vidée de toutes émotions. Une parfaite petite Sang-Pur qui ressemblait traits pour traits à sa fille. Sauf pour les cheveux, ceux d'Eleana étant pour l'instant d'un noir d'encre. Sa mère était blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle était (la plupart du temps) blonde comme sa mère, tellement blonde même que ses cheveux semblaient blancs. Elle avait les yeux de sa mère - enfin à moitié. Elle avait un œil gris et un œil bleu. Un curieux mélange qui ne l'a rendait que plus étrange.

\- Mère, je suis persuadée que nous avons déjà eu cette discussion : vous devez taper avant d'entrer dans MA chambre.

La voix d'Eleana était aussi glaciale que l'apparence de sa mère.

\- Cesse tes enfantillages, Eleana. Ton père a à te parler, répondit-elle d'une voix froide. Je suis sûre que tu n'en n'ignores pas la raison... Il est grand temps que nous arrangions ce désastre.

Sur ses mots, sa mère tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Eleana poussa un soupir. Elle savait parfaitement ce que signifiait « arranger ce désastre ». Elle attrapa une de ses mèches et l'observa en la faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts.

 _Noire. Sans surprise._

Elle la relâcha et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle resta un long moment à observer le plafond. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'emporter de cette manière, qu'à cause de ce tout petit moment où elle n'avait pas su contrôler ses émotions, elle venait de gâcher la meilleure chose qu'elle avait, à savoir Durmstrang. Elle était chez elle là-bas, bien plus qu'elle ne l'était ici, dans ce manoir lugubre. À Durmstrang, elle était respectée. Elle était une Black, certes, mais on ne la respectait pas seulement pour son nom. Là-bas, elle était une véritable personne, pas l'objet de son père. Elle ne permettrait pas qu'elle rate sa dernière année, elle avait déjà travaillé si dur pour réussir ses études, elle était trop proche de la fin pour s'arrêter là. Elle voulait cette dernière année de paix, ne pas finir fiancée avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf.

Elle ne se releva seulement qu'à l'instant où ses boucles soyeuses furent redevenues blondes. Elle avait pris sa décision, peu importe l'avis de ses parents. Inspirant un bon coup et elle se dépêcha d'attraper de quoi écrire avant que le courage ne l'abandonne.

« _Le 29 Août,_

 _Sirius,_

 _J'espère que tu te portes bien. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de tes nouvelles ces temps-ci. Penses à m'écrire plus souvent._

 _Comme tu dois t'en douter j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, puisque je prends la peine d'écrire à mon ingrat cousin qui profite beaucoup trop de sa liberté, et qui manque à ses devoirs._

 _Je ne t'en aie pas parlé avant d'être sûre de la décision finale. Je préfère te le dire avant que tu ne l'apprennes à Poudlard par notre chère cousine, Bellatrix. Malheureusement, comme tu dois t'en douter, elle n'est pas bonne._

 _Après un long moment d'attente, la décision vient de nous parvenir sous forme d'un hibou déplumé. Le verdict est sans appel : je suis renvoyée de Durmstrang. C'est une histoire trop longue et assez embarrassante pour que je t'en parle par lettre, donc tu devras attendre pour l'entendre de vive-voix._

 _Même l'influence de père n'a pas pu me sauver. Je dois t'avouer que je n'en reviens toujours pas. Ma scolarité est finie. Plus rien ne pourra m'éloigner du manoir. Je ne suis pas prête ! Comme je t'envie d'avoir réussi à quitter la maison... Moi, je ne pourrais jamais, comme je te l'ai dit il y a quelques semaines, père préférerait me voir morte plutôt que d'avouer qu'il a raté l'éducation de sa fille unique._

 _Je suis désolée de t'inquiéter avec tout ça, mais je tiens à ce que tu l'apprennes par moi._

 _J'ai mis un temps fou à me décider, mais je vais envoyer, ce soir, une lettre à Dumbledore. J'espère que Poudlard pourra m'accueillir. Juste une année. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse encore un an. Je dois obtenir mes ASPIC. J'espère sincèrement que Dumbledore me laissera cette dernière année... Après tout, pratiquement tous les Black sont à Poudlard._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas,_

 _Ella_ »

La jeune fille fut prise d'une subite envie de pleurer. Elle ravala ses larmes naissantes. Elle était une Black. Les Black ne pleuraient pas. Elle se leva et fixa de ses yeux vairons l'obscurité par-delà la fenêtre de sa chambre. Son avenir semblait déjà fixé, elle le savait, mais elle désirait à tout prix cette dernière année. Poussant un soupir, Eleana se rassit, prête à écrire au directeur de Poudlard.


	3. Chapitre 1

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Il semblerait, qu'effectivement, tu sois aussi agréable que le dit Rosier.

Lucius Malfoy entra dans son champ de vision. Eleana lui lança un regard noir.

\- Tu serais mieux de partir maintenant, histoire de ne pas te retrouver dans le même état que ce cher Rosier.

Elle fit volte-face mais fut rattrapée par une poigne de fer qui la stoppa net.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Murmura-t-elle d'une voix calme mais dangereuse.

Lucius Malfoy observa avec intérêt les cheveux d'Eleana devenir noir. Eleana réussit à libérer son poignet non sans mal.

\- Si tu t'amuses à refaire ça, tu vas gagner un aller simple pour Ste Mangouste.

Lucius eut le culot de sourire.

\- Malfoy, si j'étais toi, j'arrêterai maintenant !

Il retient avec grand mal son sourire, mais même lui savait quand il devait s'arrêter.

\- Tu sais que tu ressembles de plus en plus à Bellatrix ?

Exaspérée par la manie que ses cheveux avaient de changer de couleur chaque fois qu'elle ressentait une émotion trop forte, Eleana attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux, devenu noir, et la repoussa férocement.

\- Sérieux Malfoy, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de me comparer à Bellatrix ?

\- Oh, je suis devenu Malfoy, maintenant ? Tu me blesses !

Lucius porta la main à son cœur.

\- Arrêtes ça. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Attends ! Cria Lucius quand il vit Eleana prête à s'éloigner à nouveau.

\- Quoi ?

\- « Quoi ? ». Sérieusement, Ella, tu me demandes « quoi ? » ?

Eleana leva les yeux vers lui. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il était là. Elle soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

\- Oh, ça je n'en doute pas. Mais tu vas le faire quand même.

Elle attendit qu'il reprenne la parole, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir avant qu'il n'ait eu ce qu'il voulait. Un véritable Malfoy.

\- Bon, maintenant que tu es disposée à m'écouter, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi il y a deux mois tu es apparue dans mon salon à moitié morte ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Pas besoin d'en parler.

Elle le fixa, soutenant son regard glacial.

\- Je sais qui t'as fait ça. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour l'énerver à ce point.

\- C'est facile. Je suis moi, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Ella !

\- Je ne suis pas obliger de te dire quoi que ce soit, Lucius. J'étais mal en point, je suis venu chez toi, point. C'est très sympas de ta part de m'avoir aidé, et je t'en suis reconnaissante mais le reste ne te regardes pas.

Eleana croisa son regard furieux sans sourciller.

\- Ah quoi tu joues sérieusement ? Tu cherches à te faire tuer ? Parce que si tu crois que ton père ne finira pas par te tuer un jour, laisse-moi te le dire, tu te trompes !

Lucius avait haussait le ton, des regards curieux s'étaient tournés vers eux. Eleana lui fit un signe de tête et ils quittèrent silencieusement la réception, se trouvant un endroit calme où ils pourraient parler à leur aise. Après quelques minutes de silence, Eleana reprit la parole de sa voix calme :

\- Je sais parfaitement qu'il est capable de me tuer. Écoutes, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Mais Lucius n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

\- Ella, je ne plaisante pas. Tu veux finir comme ton traître-à-son-sang de...

La gifle retentissante était partie sans que Lucius ne puisse l'éviter. La baguette à la main, pointée contre la gorge du jeune homme, les cheveux d'Eleana étaient noirs comme du charbon.

\- Ne t'avise pas d'insulter Sirius devant moi ! Comme oses-tu !

Eleana respira profondément, contrôlant sa voix.

Même Lucius Malfoy savait reconnaître quand il avait tort. Enfin, quand il devait le reconnaître devant Eleana, pas n'importe qui, s'entend. Il caressa sa joue meurtrit, baissa la baguette de la jeune fille avec la main et prit un air désolé, qui ne sembla pas toucher la jeune fille devant lui, puisqu'elle continua à le fusiller de ses yeux vairons.

\- Je suis désolé... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est ce que tu voulais dire !

Elle tourna les talons bien décidée à le semer une bonne fois pour toute. Elle partit se réfugier dans l'imposant manoir qui lui faisait face. Malheureusement pour elle, Lucius connaissait aussi bien le manoir qu'elle, il ne lui fallut même pas un quart d'heure avant de la trouver dans une des nombreuses chambres de la maison. Assise sur le lit, elle ne bougea pas tandis qu'il s'asseyait à ses côté.

\- Alors ? Es-tu décidée à m'en parler ?

Elle soupira.

\- Tu sauras tout à la rentrée, Lucius.

Il n'ajouta rien et sortit de la pièce. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'attarder plus sur cette conversation, elle lui avait dit à la rentrée, il attendrait.

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu ne portes pas les couleurs de ta maison ?

Eleana inspira un bon coup. Elle baissa les yeux vers le gamin assis en face d'elle. Elle ne s'étonna pas quand le gamin en un mouvement de recul quand son regard rencontra le sien. Elle avait l'habitude de provoquer ce genre de réaction.

\- Pourquoi tu portes des gants ?

Elle lui répondit par un silence pesant.

\- Pourquoi...

Elle le coupa d'une voix glaciale.

\- Si tu ouvres encore une fois la bouche, je te jette un sort qui t'empêchera de prononcer le moindre mot ces trois prochains mois.

Depuis que le gamin avait franchi la porte du wagon pour s'asseoir en face d'elle, il ne cessait de parler, lui posant toutes sortes de questions indésirables. Eleana n'était pas réputée pour sa sociabilité. Elle était bien assez stressée, sans devoir répondre aux questions indiscrètes d'un gamin de 11 ans. Elle le vit avaler sa salive deux fois avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche à son plus grand désespoir.

\- T'es à Serpentard, hein ?

Un dernier coup d'œil suffit à faire taire le gamin le reste du voyage. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle quitta la cabine à peine le train fut arrêté. Elle essaya de se fondre dans la foule des élèves sortant du train. Elle n'était pas très douée pour se fondre dans la masse, mais elle parvient, non sans fierté, à atteindre le château sans qu'un seul élève n'ait remarqué l'élève de septième année au visage inconnu, sans blason. Dans le hall, elle resta derrière la foule d'élèves, et après qu'ils commencèrent à entrer dans ce qui semblait être la Grande Salle dont on lui avait tant parlé, un professeur s'approcha d'elle.

\- Miss Black ?

D'après l'âge de la sorcière, sa posture et son célèbre chignon, Eleana en déduit que c'était le professeur McGonagall.

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Je suis le professeur McGonagall, la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, commença-t-elle.

Tout ça, Eleana était déjà au courant.

\- Le directeur, souhaiterait que vous restiez devant les portes de la Grande Salle, le tant que la répartition des premières années soit faite. Une fois celle-ci fini, les portes se rouvriront, et se sera votre tour de vous avancer pour votre répartition. D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, et le professeur rattrapa les derniers élèves avant de refermer les portes devant elle.

Eleana ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le directeur ne l'avait pas fait exprès ? Il faisait tout pour qu'on la remarque encore plus ou quoi ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil anxieux aux énormes portes devant elle. Elle allait devoir s'avancer devant le regard de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Elle passa la main dans les cheveux, en fermant les yeux et en écoutant sa respiration. Elle avait l'habitude qu'on la regarde, alors pourquoi ça la dérangeait aujourd'hui ? Elle rouvrit les yeux, une fois que sa respiration fut calmée. Elle avait à peine entraperçut la Grande Salle, mais elle avait eu le temps tout de même de voir le plafond, il était tout simplement magnifique ! Elle comprenait ce que voulait dire Sirius à présent. Elle sursauta quand les portes s'ouvrirent, annonçant que c'était à elle maintenant. Elle se composa un visage inexpressif et s'avança d'une démarche assurée. Elle porta son regard au fond de la salle, derrière la table des professeurs pour éviter de croiser un quelconque regard. Elle entendait des murmures sur son chemin. Son nom était sur toutes les lèvres. Elle s'approcha du professeur McGonagall, et s'assit sur le tabouret. Elle lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête.

 _\- Oh ! Encore une Black... La dernière des Black... Renvoyée de Durmstrang... Septième année... Hum, tu n'es pas une Black facile à répartir... Poufsouffle ? Non ! Tu as soif de connaissance... Serdaigle te correspondrait bien... Non, pas Serdaigle._

La voix du choixpeau retentissait dans sa tête exactement comme on le lui avait dit. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il ne restait plus que deux maisons. Elle avait espéré être envoyée à Serdaigle, même Poufsouffle lui aurait suffi. Elle ne souhaitait pas aller à Serpentard, mais en même temps c'était le meilleur choix pour elle. Sa vie semblait déjà être tout tracé, Serpentard finirait de façonner celle qu'elle deviendrait. Gryffondor n'était pas envisageable.

 _\- Gryffondor pas envisageable ? Tu as sans conteste une place à Serpentard..._

Elle soupira à moitié de soulagement et de déception de se retrouver sur les pas de sa famille.

 _\- Mais ton éducation ne fait pas tout... Tu ressembles bien plus à ton cousin que tu ne le crois. J'en suis sûr maintenant, ta place est à GRYFFONDOR !_

Il avait hurlé le dernier mot. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Il lui fallut un moment avant de réagir, le choixpeau avait déjà été retiré de sa tête. La salle était parcourue de murmures de part et d'autre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jetait un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard. Bellatrix était la seule debout, la colère se lisant sur son visage. En parcourant la table elle ne vit que des visages d'enterrements. Elle inspira un bon coup et se recomposa un visage dénué de toutes émotions. De timides applaudissements retentir à la table des Gryffondor, et elle se dirigea vers eux, d'une démarche qu'elle espérait assurée. On lui fit une place, et elle s'installa. Elle avait l'impression d'être sous le choc. Sur tous les scénarios qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer, jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit de finir à Gryffondor.

\- Hé !

Elle leva la tête pour apercevoir Sirius en face d'elle. Il n'était pas là quand elle s'était assise, et au vu des regards mécontents de ses voisins, il avait dû les pousser pour prendre cette place.

\- Ça va, Ella ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il attrapa sa main, couverte de ses gants qui était comme une seconde peau pour elle, sous la table. Tandis que les assiettes se remplissaient, et qu'elle échappait aux regards curieux des élèves, elle serra si fort sa main qu'elle était sûr qu'elle devait lui faire mal. Pourtant il ne la retira pas, et son visage ne montrait aucun signe de douleur. Tandis qu'elle maintenait avec peine le masque inexpressif de son visage, il la laissa s'accrocher à sa main.

Ce foutu choixpeau venait de faire de sa vie un véritable enfer. Bien pire que celui auquel elle s'était habituée.

* * *

Hey ! Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Je veux tout savoir :)

J'écris la suite au fur et à mesure, je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance, donc je m'excuse d'avance si c'est un peu trop long entre la publication des chapitres.

Une bonne journée, et merci !


	4. Chapitre 2

\- Hé ! C'est toi la fameuse cousine de Patmol ?

La voix du jeune homme qui venait de pousser tout le monde pour s'installer à côté de Sirius ramena Eleana à la réalité. Lunette ronde, cheveux mal coiffés, un air prétentieux, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour savoir qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- James Potter, se contenta-t-elle de dire d'une voix glaciale.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire la conversation au fameux Potter Junior. Ni de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par « la fameuse cousine ». Ni de comprendre comment son cousin était passé de « Sirius » à un surnom débile.

\- Elle ne te ressemble pas, Patmol. Ni aux autres énergumènes de ta famille d'ailleurs. Elle est même plutôt pas mal pour une Bl...

Le reste de sa phrase fut coupé par le coup de coude (pas discret du tout), que venait de lui infliger Sirius. Eleana resta interdite. Il venait vraiment de dire ça tout haut ? Il n'avait vraiment aucune gêne ! Sirius parut s'apercevoir que les paroles de son meilleur ami ne lui plaisaient pas.

\- Tu parles de ma cousine là, Cornedrue !

Pour toute réponse, Potter sourit de plus belle. Eleana put assurer avec certitude qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand une jolie fille rousse le coupa dans son élan. Il la suivit du regard, ne la quittant pas des yeux, le temps qu'elle traverse la table pour s'avancer vers eux. Elle s'arrêta devant Eleana, et les élèves de sa maison s'écartèrent pour lui laisser une place à côté d'elle.

\- Salut ! Bienvenue à Gryffondor ! Elle lui adressa un énorme sourire. Je suis Lily Evans, préfète-en-chef.

Eleana était épuisée, elle n'avait qu'une envie : dormir et quitter cette salle. Elle se contenta de répondre d'un hochement de tête, lui signifiant qu'elle l'avait comprise. La dénommée Lily parut un peu surprise par cette « réponse ».

\- Hé, Lily Jolie ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te voir dans le train. Tu as reçu mes...

Au grand soulagement d'Eleana, Lily paraissait autant agacée qu'elle même par Potter et le remis sèchement à sa place, sans même un regard pour lui.

\- Je suis occupée là, Potter...

\- … Vu que tu es une nouvelle de septième année, je vais t'accompagner à ta chambre, pour te donner deux-trois détails utiles.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Eleana adressa un regard à son cousin avant de suivre la jeune préfète-en-chef. À partir du moment où elles quittèrent la Grande Salle au dortoir, Evans ne cessa de parler.

\- … Tu es avec moi dans cette chambre. Elle est plutôt grande pour trois personnes ! Tu verras Mary est...

Elle sentait bien qu'Evans essayait d'être sympa avec elle (elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs), mais elle détestait qu'elle se sente obligé de lui parler parce qu'elle était nouvelle.

\- Écoute, Evans, dit Eleana en se retournant brusquement vers la concerné la coupant dans son élan, c'est vraiment sympa à toi de faire tous ses efforts avec moi mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça, ni d'être aussi gentille.

Evans ouvrit la bouche, littéralement bouche-bée par les paroles de la jeune fille. Eleana se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentille. Inutile de faire tous ces efforts, Evans.

Les joues d'Evans rougirent. Piqué au vif la jeune fille fit volte-face sans un mot de plus, lui tournant intentionnellement le dos et s'allongea sur son lit en marmonnant :

\- En effet, vous les Black vous êtes tous les mêmes.

Eleana ne savait pas si elle devait être ennuyée d'avoir vexé sa camarade de chambre, et s'en être déjà fait un ennemi ou si elle devait être heureuse de pouvoir être en paix avec elle-même. Elle poussa un soupir et décida qu'elle se ferait pardonner demain. Si Evans coopérait, bien entendu. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'installa sur son bord. Elle observa les jardins du château, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle savait qu'elle devait écrire à ses parents pour leur annoncer dans quelle maison elle venait d'être répartie, mais elle n'en n'avait pas le courage. De toute façon elle ignorait ce qu'elle pourrait bien leur dire. Rien n'atténuerait leurs colères. _Sa_ colère. Peu lui importait, demain ils seraient au courant, probablement de la plume de sa cousine, Bellatrix. Elles n'étaient jamais parvenues à s'entendre. Elle ferma les yeux, s'appuyant contre le mur. C'était quand elle pensait que sa vie ne pouvait être pire, que justement ça devenait pire. Contre le mur froid, elle s'endormit bien après ses camarades de chambre.

* * *

Un choc d'une violence inouïe manqua de la faire tomber. Manqua, car deux mains la rattrapèrent avant. Elle leva la tête et rencontra la cause de ce choc. Yeux verts profonds, cheveux mi- courts châtains, sourire ravageur, jeune homme super sexy (il fallait l'avouer), Gryffondor, probablement en 6ème ou 7ème année. Elle se dégagea assez brusquement des mains du Gryffondor en s'écartant vivement. Elle ne supportait pas bien les contacts physiques. Elle détestait qu'on la touche. Seul Sirius avait ce droit.

\- Désolé, dit le jeune homme d'une voix profonde avec un bref haussement de sourcils devant la réaction d'Eleana. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

Elle avait l'impression qu'à travers ses vêtements le touché du garçon la brûlait. Vraiment elle détestait les contacts physiques. Elle aurait préférée qu'il la laisse tomber.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Le mystérieux inconnu la fixa, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se dérobait à ses yeux inquisiteurs. Était-ce que les gens ressentaient quand elle les fixait de ses yeux vairons : un œil gris clair et un œil bleu si clair qu'il semblait blanc ? Elle n'était pas du genre à faire la conversation, ainsi après avoir soutenu son regard plus de secondes qu'il en fallait elle s'apprêta à partir.

\- Tu es la nouvelle ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle était sûre qu'il connaissait la réponse. Il n'y avait pas dix mille nouvelles en 7ème année, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Cherchait-il à faire la conversation ? Elle montra sa bonne fois en lui répondant.

\- Oui, c'est moi, répondit-elle.

Maintenant qu'elle avait dormi elle était beaucoup plus disposée à être sociable. Evans aurait dût attendre le lendemain, et elle n'aurait pas été aussi désagréable. Elle lui adressa un sourire polie et s'empressa de quitter la pièce. Il y avait des limites tout de même à sa bonne foi.

Il lui fallut plus de 20 minutes pour trouver la Grande Salle, après qu'elle se fut perdue, mais elle y parvient quand même avant que le petit déjeuner soit fini. En se dirigeant à la table des Gryffondor, elle trouva son cousin. Elle s'apprêta à s'installer à côté de lui quand elle remarqua Potter. Elle voulut continuer son chemin mais à son grand malheur Sirius la vit.

\- Hé, Ella !

Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'installer à la seule place vide, en face de Potter et Sirius.

\- On t'a gardé une place.

Elle manqua de dire qu'ils auraient pu s'en abstenir, mais elle se retient. Elle ne souhaitait pas blesser son cousin. Sirius se mit à parler avec ses amis, l'ignorant totalement. Elle remplit son assiette avant que les plats ne se volatilisent comme la veille. Elle remarqua que le jeune homme qui l'avait bousculé quelques minutes plus tôt était assis à côté de Sirius. Elle se demandait s'ils étaient amis quand l'attention d'Eleana fut préoccupée par autre chose. La chose, c'était Potter. À force de gesticuler comme un enfant il venait de renverser son verre. Droit dans l'assiette remplie d'Eleana. Et le pire c'est que ce dernier souriait. Sirius parut percevoir le danger immédiat au regard de sa cousine, car il cessa lui aussi de sourire.

\- Potter, commença Eleana d'une voix glaciale, explique-moi donc ce que fait le contenu de ton verre dans mon assiette ?

Elle essaya de maîtriser sa voix, néanmoins tout le monde pouvait percevoir que son calme apparent n'était pas un bon présage. Ses cheveux prirent une teinte noire, une fois de plus, faisait disparaître son blond naturel.

\- Désolé mon verre a glissé.

Il aurait pu répondre autre chose. N'importe quoi d'autre, qu'Eleana aurait pu laisser passer. Malheureusement sa réponse, ajoutée de son sourire railleur, lui firent perdre son sang-froid. Elle se rappela pourquoi elle n'aimait pas les Potter. Elle attrapa et rempli son verre de jus de citrouilles, et se leva tranquillement. Elle sentait les regards de sa maison. Potter n'avait pas était très discret, ainsi tout le monde avait pu suivre leur échange. Ce dernier, tourna la tête vers Sirius, pensant à tort qu'Eleana s'en allait. C'était sans la connaître. Elle vida le contenu de son verre sur la tête de Potter, avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qu'il se passait. Toute la Grande-Salle put entendre son hurlement. Sirius éclata de rire, suivit par la moitié de la Grande-Salle. Même Evans ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sourire qu'elle cacha derrière une toux qui ne trompa personne.

\- Désolée Potter, ma main a glissé, répondit-elle d'une voix calme.

Potter semblait vouloir l'étrangler.

\- Tu es malade ! C'est quoi ton problème, Black ?

Dans sa bouche son nom de famille semblait être la pire des injures.

\- Mon problème ? Évites la prochaine fois de renverser ton verre dans mon assiette, et tu pourras manger -ou peu importe ce que t'étais en train de faire- au sec.

Il la fixa avec colère et se leva, quittant la salle, laissant derrière lui des gouttes de jus de citrouilles.

Après avoir ignoré les regards qu'on lui jetait de toute part, elle se rassit avec grâce et repoussa son assiette trempée.

Finalement, se dit-elle, cette année n'allait peut-être pas aussi tranquille qu'elle l'avait pensé au premier abord.

* * *

Bonjour !

Voici (enfin) ce deuxième chapitre !

Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? L'arrivé de Lilly ? Le mystérieux inconnu qui entre en scène ? La confrontation Potter/Eleana ?

Dîtes-moi tout. Motivez-moi à écrire ce troisième chapitre ;)

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la scène Potter/Eleana ça me trottée dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

Je tiens à remercier ma bêta-lectrice Emilie qui a la patience de me corriger ! Merci :)

À très vite !

Ps : Je sais qu'il y a des éléments chronologiques qui ne vont pas forcément, ne sont pas fidèles (notamment le faite que Bellatrix est en même année que Sirius et Eleana) mais tout est voulu.


	5. Chapitre 3

En jetant un coup d'œil à son petit-déjeuner recouvert de jus de citrouilles, Eleana se rendit compte – sans surprise – qu'elle avait perdu son appétit. Avec un soupir, elle repoussa son assiette loin d'elle et se leva, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus que ça. Elle pouvait sentir sans même les voir les regards hostiles que lui lançaient ses camarades Gryffondor. Elle les comprenait. Elle était une Black après tout. Et surtout elle n'était pas Sirius. Elle s'apprêta à quitter la Grande Salle quand Sirius qui s'était remis de son fou rire la retient en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Hé, Ella, attends, voilà le courrier.

Effectivement en tournant la tête, elle vit les hiboux qui volaient dans la Grande Salle. Elle se rassit à côté de son cousin, évitant les gouttes de jus de citrouilles à l'endroit ou Potter s'était assis quelques instants plus tôt.

 _Faites que ce stupide hibou se perde en route… Ou qu'_ il _soit si furieux qu'il ne cherche même pas à m'écrire… Juste pas aujourd'hui._

Malheureusement pour elle, son souhait ne fut pas exhaussé. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le hibou familial. Grand, si grand qu'il dépassé tous les autres hiboux, noir, majestueux. Et surtout, ses yeux perçants qui semblaient, comme toujours, la regarder d'un air désapprobateur. Il jeta un regard méprisant à Sirius avant de se poser devant elle, une lettre rouge dans son bec. Inutile de lancer un coup d'œil à son cousin, ils avaient tous les deux compris. Et ses voisins également.

\- Hé ! Regardez ! La nouvelle a reçu une beuglante !

Eleana tourna la tête vers le son de la voix, et fixa - de son regard qui l'avait rendu célèbre à Durmstrang - le jeune garçon responsable - qui devait être en troisième année au grand maximum - jusqu'au temps où il se trémoussa mal à l'aise. Satisfaite, elle retourna son attention vers son hibou.

Et fronça les sourcils en le fixant. Qui des deux sera le plus rapide ? Ce fut le hibou qui l'emporta. Eleana laissa tomber sa lettre sur la table sous le coup de la douleur. Malgré ses gants, le bec de l'oiseau été parvenu à la blesser.

\- Saleté d'hibou ! Jura-t-elle.

À ces belles paroles, l'oiseau prit son envol. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'avant de s'envoler, il lui avait jeté un regard moqueur. Elle retira son gant tâché désormais de son sang, porta son doigt blessé à sa bouche et glissa de son autre main la maudite lettre dans une de poches de sa robe. Elle l'a lirait plus tard au calme et surtout quand elle serait seul. Retirant son doigt de sa bouche, elle soupira en regardant les dégâts ; il ne l'avait pas raté ! Entre le hibou et elle, ça s'était toujours mal passé. Elle ne se rappelait même plus comment avait commencé leur éternelle guerre. Ils se haïssaient, point. C'était toujours une véritable épreuve pour récupérer le courrier que ses parents lui envoyaient.

Exaspérée par les regards et les messes basses de ses camarades, elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer d'une voix froide :

\- Le spectacle vous a plus ?

Le bruit cessa.

\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec eux, ils n'ont pas tous les jours une nouvelle de 7ème année, ni le droit d'assister à un combat avec un hibou, lui dit Sirius en l'observant d'un œil amusé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et remis son gant. D'un coup de baguette elle nettoya le sang qui le maculait.

\- Emmènes-moi à mon premier cours avant que je ne sois en retard au lieu de dire des bêtises ou de chercher à défendre tes camarades, je ne vais pas les manger.

À ces mots ils se levèrent et Sirius allait s'exécutait de bonne grâce quand quelqu'un l'interpella :

\- Black !

Les deux Black se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. C'était Evans.

\- Tiens ton emploi du temps. McGonagall est débordée avec les premières années, donc elle ne peut pas te voir pour l'instant, mais tout à l'heure en cours de métamorphose, tu devras rester en fin du cours…

Elle jeta un regard bref à Sirius, comme si elle répugnait à le regarder.

\- … Toi tu l'as déjà reçu toute à l'heure.

Evans lui tendit son emploi du temps, Eleana le prit. Si elle souhaitait améliorait la situation Evans, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Je…

Mais Evans avait déjà tourné les talons et s'éloignait à grande vitesse. La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

 _Tant pis, on verra plus tard, c'est pas comme si on n'était pas dans la même chambre._

\- Comment as-tu réussi à te mettre à dos Evans en une soirée ? Même venant de toi c'est fort, demanda Sirius surpris en regardant Evans s'éloigner.

\- Oh tu sais, c'est mon charme légendaire qui a fait effet, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle passa son bras sous le sien, se laissant guider. Sur le chemin, une fois éloigné du tumulte de la Grande Salle, Sirius coupa le silence qui s'était installé :

\- On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se parler hier... Ça va ?

Eleana haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... Je suppose que je saurais une fois que j'aurais affrontée tous les problèmes que ça va engendrer, avoua-t-elle à son cousin.

Sirius était un peu comme son meilleur ami, son frère. À lui, elle ne lui mentait jamais, et elle lui avait toujours avoué ses pires secrets. C'était comme ça entre eux depuis toujours. C'est comme ça quand depuis l'enfance on ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à une seule personne. Cette personne pour elle c'était Sirius. La seule personne qui lui importait vraiment. Celui qui l'avait empêchée de toucher le fond plus d'une fois.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un couloir, au plus grand étonnement d'Eleana. Il n'y avait rien ici, alors pourquoi s'arrêtés-t-ils ? Il lui fit face et lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir, tu es une Black, dit-il en lui adressant _ce_ sourire qu'elle adorait.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

\- Pourquoi s'arrêter ici ? Où est la...

Mais Sirius la coupa :

\- Tu as regardé l'emploi du temps, Ella ?

Le ton qu'il employa lui fit fronçait les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas ce ton. Il ne l'employé que lorsqu'il avait un truc déplaisant à lui dire.

\- Non. Comment veux-tu que j'ai regardé mon emploi du temps entre ici et la Grande-Salle ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Tu devrais vraiment regarder...

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, et dis-le moi clairement Sirius !

Depuis son réveil, Eleana venait d'utiliser tous son stock de patience pour la journée. Il soupira et se remit à marcher, obligeant Eleana à courir derrière lui pour le rattraper.

\- On a cours de potions en première heure.

\- Je ne vois pas le problème, j'aime bien les potions.

\- Oh ça je le sais bien, mais...

Ils venaient de tourner à l'angle du couloir, et Eleana comprit vite d'un coup d'œil ce que Sirius rechignait à lui dire sans qu'il n'ait à finir sa phrase.

\- … On est avec les Serpentards, finit-elle sa phrase à sa place.

Le regard du groupe de Serpentards déjà devant la salle se posa sur eux.

 _Génial, vraiment génial. Comment commencer la journée en douceur..._

Eleana était tentée de filer. Ce que Sirius parut percevoir aussitôt car il se rapprocha d'elle, prêt à la retenir de force si nécessaire.

\- Aller, Ella, tu vas survivre. C'est pas quelques Serpentards qui vont te faire peur !

\- T'es mal placé pour me dire ça, grommela la jeune fille.

Ils continuèrent leur route, s'approchant de leur salle de cours, et donc de leurs camarades. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle espérait vraiment, que son visage ne reflétait rien de son trouble. Bellatrix en saurait trop fière. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à les affronter tous en même temps. Bellatrix, Avery, Malfoy et toute leur clique. Surprise, Sirius les fit s'arrêter devant un trio de trois Gryffondor. Elle questionna du regard son cousin. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire la papote avec les Gryffondor, mais bon si ça pouvait retarder la confrontation « Eleana VS Serpentards », elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Parmi les trois Gryffondor, elle reconnut sans mal le garçon qui l'avait bousculé ce matin. À ces côtés, deux garçons – ils venaient tout juste d'interrompre leur conversation, qui semblait au combien passionnante vu les grands gestes de la main qu'ils se lançaient à tour de rôle - : l'un était maigre et grand. Cheveux bruns, regard chaleureux, il aurait pu être vraiment mignon s'il n'avait pas eu ce teint maladif. Le second en revanche, la jeune fille aurait pu jurer qu'elle l'avait déjà aperçut quelque part. Petit, gros, un visage pas très sympathique et un regard qui la fuyait. Quant à l'inconnu de ce matin il l'a fixait de ses magnifiques yeux vers, semblant la jauger. C'était plus que troublant. Elle fit mine de ne rien remarquer et ne laissa rien paraître. Comme toujours, elle était très forte à ce jeu-là.

\- Les gars, je vous présente ma cousine.

\- On rencontre enfin la fameuse cousine Ella, dit le jeune homme au teint maladif en lui souriant chaleureusement.

\- Eleana, le corrigea automatiquement la jeune fille.

Son surnom était employé que par ses proches. Et il n'y avait jamais d'exception. Tout de même, Eleana se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu raconter Sirius sur son cas à ses amis Gryffondor. Ça faisait déjà deux fois qu'elle entendait un des amis de son cousin dire « la fameuse cousine ». Ça ne promettait rien de bon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, lui promettant silencieusement des explications plus tard. Il lui adressa un sourire coupable, ce qui dans un sens voulait tout dire.

\- Eleana, corrigea le jeune homme de bonne grâce.

\- … Puisque Sirius ne semble pas presser de nous présenter, je vais m'en charger, continua-t-il en voyant que Sirius ne faisait aucun effort pour les présenter et qu'un silence assez gênant s'était installé. Moi c'est Remus Lupin, lui, dit-il en pointant du doigt le garçon plus petit à côté de lui, c'est Peter Pettigrow...

Elle savait maintenant pourquoi son visage lui disait quelque chose. Il venait d'une famille de sang-pur.

\- Et lui, continua-t-il en pointant du doigt l'inconnu qui la fixait toujours avec autant d'intensité, c'est Nathaniel Ivanoshi.

À ces mots son cœur rata un battement et elle ne put empêcher la surprise de s'afficher sur son visage.

 _Oh non ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit l'héritier des Ivanoshi... !_

De la case « garçon vraiment craquant », il venait de passer à la case « ennemi potentiel ». Décidemment aujourd'hui, elle avait vraiment la poisse. Et comme pour lui rappelait que ça pouvait devenir toujours pire, quelqu'un attrapa brutalement son poignet et avec force la fit se retourner vers lui. Sans surprise elle reconnut Rosier. Il semblerait qu'il avait atteint son stock de patiente.

\- Lâche-moi, dit-elle en articulant avec soins chaque mot de sa voix la plus froide.

* * *

Hey !

Et voici le chapitre 3 (je suis fière de moi, j'ai mis moins d'une semaine à l'écrire, un record !)

Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me motive beaucoup, et j'aime bien connaître vos avis ;)

En ce moment, je suis vachement inspirée, le chapitre 4 est déjà en cours de réecriture, et je suis en plein dans l'écriture du chapitre 5 !

Une fois de plus je remercie ma bêta-lectrice Emilie ;)

À très vite !


	6. Chapitre 4

Et voici enfin ce fameux chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Si le touché de Nathaniel Ivanoshi l'avait dérangée ce matin, celui de Rosier lui était carrément désagréable. Rosier eut son fameux sourire, celui qui lui donnait envie de le gifler. Néanmoins, il la fusillait du regard. Elle n'avait aucun doute, il était furieux.

\- Tu m'expliques, Ella ?, dit-il d'une voix pourtant calme.

Ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Il ne fallait pas se fier à son ton calme. Tout comme elle, il avait de l'entraînement dans ce domaine. Après tout, ils avaient reçu la même éducation, à deux-trois détails près.

Elle dût se mordre la langue pour ne pas le reprendre. Elle détestait qu'il l'appelle par son surnom. Et il le savait.

\- Je n'aie rien à t'expliquer, Rosier, répondit-elle d'une voix toute aussi calme.

Son masque apparent de calme se fractura, et avant qu'elle n'ait pas faire le moindre geste, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, la main de Rosier autour de sa si délicate gorge. Elle n'essaya pas de se dégager malgré le fait que sa poigne lui fasse atrocement mal. Elle n'avait pas sa force, elle savait que c'était inutile. Sirius bondit mais fut arrêté par Bellatrix et Lestrange, qui venaient d'arriver, et qui pointèrent leur baguette sur ce dernier.

\- Lâche-la tout de suite Rosier ! Cria Sirius.

Ce qui fit naître un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Rosier. Les mains de la jeune fille étant désormais libre, elle essaya de glisser la main dans sa poche pour récupérer sa baguette. Essaya, car Rosier comprit vite son geste et emprisonna sa main.

\- Non, non, ma jolie Ella, tu ne t'enfuiras pas comme ça.

Elle vit les amis de Sirius se joindre à ses côtés, baguettes levées prêtes à lui prêter main forte, mais d'autre Serpentard accoururent, et bientôt ils furent dépassé par le nombre d'adversaires.

 _Mais que font ces stupides Gryffondors ! Ils ne sont pas censés nous donner un coup de main…_

En tournant légèrement la tête, elle comprit. Avery quant à lui était tourné vers les quelques Gryffondors présents, les menaçant du regard. Le message était compréhensif. Si l'un d'eux les gênait pour aider leurs camarades, il allait avoir très très mal. Rosier appuya encore un peu plus sur sa gorge, pour être sûr d'avoir bien toute son attention, si bien qu'elle pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'elle allait avoir un bleu.

\- Lâche-moi, parvient-elle à murmurer avec peine.

Cherchait-il à lui broyer la gorge ? Se demanda-t-elle quand la douleur s'intensifia de nouveau. Par-dessus l'épaule de Rosier, elle vit que Sirius, Lupin, Ivanoshi et Pettigrow étaient en mauvaise posture encerclé par une dizaine de Serpentard. Il n'y avait aucun sort de jeté jusqu'à présent mais à voir la tête de Bellatrix et de Sirius ça n'allait pas tarder.

\- Oh te lâcher, ma jolie ? Je ne crois pas ! Explique-moi ce que tu fous à Gryffondor !

Rosier ne rigolait plus à présent, il était simplement furieux. Rosier lui avait toujours fait froid dans le dos, et elle l'évitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Moins elle le voyait, mieux elle se portait. Surtout depuis deux ans, où ce dernier semblait la considérer désormais comme sa propriété. Ce qu'elle ne supportait absolument pas. Elle ne voulait avoir aucun rapport avec ce type. Jamais.

\- Faut croire que je ne voulais pas voir ta tête tous les jours, Rosier. Rien de mieux que d'atterrir à Gryffondor alors, lâcha-t-elle quand il desserra un peu sa poigne pour la laissait parler.

Contre toute attente Rosier rigola.

\- Mon cœur, crois-moi, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu vas pouvoir m'éviter. Tu es à moi, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Eleana voulut lui dire qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir, mais elle se retient. Elle n'était pas en situation de force, valait mieux qu'elle la boucle pour le moment. Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté et croisa enfin le regard de Lucius. Ce dernier semblait s'amuser comme un fou.

 _Il se venge à sa façon, en les laissant faire..._

Elle savait que Lucius lui en voudrait également, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il les regarde faire sans intervenir. Enfin, après quelques secondes à se fixer du regard, Lucius lui lança un regard interrogateur.

 _Il n'était pas trop tôt !_

Alors qu'elle allait lui faire signe d'intervenir, elle fut surprise en entendant quelqu'un crier :

\- Laissez-les tranquille !

Elle tourna une fois de plus la tête vers le son de la voix, et remarqua avec surprise qu'une jeune femme rousse se dirigeait droit vers eux. Lily Evans pointa sa baguette sur Rosier.

 _Cette fille est complètement folle... À moins qu'elle ne soit suicidaire..._

Aussitôt un élève de Gryffondor l'attrapa par le bras, la mettant hors de portés des Serpentards sous ses cris indignés. Eleana ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement.

\- Hé sales serpents ! Vous n'êtes pas capable de vous battre loyalement ? À 4 contre 10 ? Oups... Autant pour moi, j'avais oublié que le mot loyal ne faisait pas partie des attributs de votre maison.

La voix agaçante de Potter retentit dans le couloir.

 _Ce type lui est complètement suicidaire, pas de doute._

Heureusement pour eux, leur professeur de potion daigna enfin faire part de sa présence. Un homme ayant passé la quarantaine, les cheveux dégarnis mais avec, au contraire, un ventre bien garni, s'approcha d'eux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Rosier la lâche à regret et rangea sa baguette. Elle se promit que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle était à sa merci. Plus jamais il ne la toucherait de cette façon. Les autres firent de même à contrecœur.

\- Rien, professeur, répondit Rosier d'une voix calme.

Le professeur haussa les épaules et décida de faire comme si de rien était :

\- Bien alors entrez, répondit-il en ouvrant d'un coup de baguette la porte de la salle de cours.

\- Tu vas nous le payer Potter, murmura Rosier avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Je n'attends que ça ! Répliqua Potter d'un sourire provocateur.

Les Serpentards rentèrent en cours tout en jetant au passage des regards remplis de menaces.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça espèce de crétin ! T'es suicidaire ou quoi ? Engueula-t-elle Potter devant la porte.

Il semblait que ce dernier s'amusait de la situation.

 _Comme si c'était amusant !_

\- Je viens de t'aider, et toi tu me cries encore dessus. J'en reviens pas !

\- Espèce d'imbécile doublé d'un troll !

Après ces doux mots prononcés elle entra dans la classa et s'installa à une table vide. Sirius la rejoignit peu de temps après, après avoir échangés quelques mots à Potter. Eleana vit Evans, deux tables plus loin, la regarder avec inquiétude. Eleana n'étant pas d'humeur à rassurer qui que ce soit, fit semblant de ne pas la voir et fixa avec insistance son chaudron. Au moins avec cette histoire, Evans semblait plus enclin à lui parler. Elle frotta son cou douloureux. Rosier ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Le cours se passa sans aucune autre embrouille. À peine fut sonné la fin du cours, Eleana sortir en coup-de-vent pour se rendre au prochain. Elle sortit si vite, en marchant droit devant, qu'elle ne constata que quelques temps plus tard, qu'elle avançait seule. Sans aucun autre élève de sa classe aux alentours. Ce n'était pas si problématique que ça. Si on passait le fait qu'elle ne savait pas où se trouvait le cours suivant. Ce fut qu'après avoir vagabondé dans les couloirs un long moment, qu'elle trouva enfin le cour du professeur McGonagall. Elle tapa et entra dans la classe.

\- Merci de nous faire part de votre présence, miss Black, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Tous les regards des élèves se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivée.

\- Je vous prie de pardonner mon retard, professeur McGonagall, je me suis perdue.

\- Allez-vous asseoir à côté de monsieur Ivanoshi, dit le professeur en pointant du doigt la place libre au fond de la salle.

Elle s'installa et sortit ses affaires en silence.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa. Il semblait sincèrement inquiet à sa plus grande surprise. Elle fit alors un énorme surhumain en lui répondant :

\- Je vais bien.

Ces quelques mots prononcés signifiaient, très clairement, qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Eleana n'écouta rien du cours, elle était bien trop perdue dans ses pensées pour s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit. Elle laissa divaguer ses pensées vers son voisin. Elle ne le fit pas exprès, mais depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il était un Ivanoshi, elle avait besoin de remettre les choses aux claires. Les Ivanoshi avaient toujours été très proche des familles Weasley et Potter - ces deux familles Sang-Pur qui étaient d'ailleurs connues comme des Traîtres-à-leur-sang. Elle savait peu de chose sur la famille Ivanoshi, sauf qu'ils avaient les mêmes idéologies que les Weasley et les Potter, et surtout qu'ils étaient ennemis depuis des siècles avec sa famille.

Il n'insista pas et elle put faire semblant d'écouter le cours. Elle fut soulagée quant après quelques minutes, ses cheveux perdirent leur teinte noire. À la fin du cours elle attendit que ces camardes soient tous sortie pour se diriger vers le professeur McGonagall qui était assise à son bureau.

\- Professeur ?

La voix de la jeune Black fit comprendre au professeur qu'elle était là. Elle releva la tête et fixa son élève.

\- Miss Black. Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de parler. Comment se passe votre intégration ?

\- Bien, répondit-elle automatiquement.

Le regard de son professeur la fixait avec tant de force pendant au moins deux minutes, qu'elle comprit que McGonagall n'était pas convaincu par la sincérité de sa réponse. Eleana se retient de soupirer.

\- Euh... en fait ça ne se passe bien... si bien que ça, répondit-elle manquant de trébuchait sur ses mots devant son regard.

C'était vraiment très, très rare les personnes qui réussissait à la déstabilisait à un tel point, jusque même dans son langage. Elle pouvait les compter sur les doigts de ses mains.

À sa surprise le professeur McGonagall lui sourit brièvement.

\- Votre intégration à la maison Gryffondor n'est pas des plus simples, ce qui se comprends aisément par vos… vos liens familiaux…

Le professeur McGonagall pour la première fois semblait hésitante. Et Eleana la comprenait aisément. Il était compliquer de définir sa famille.

\- … De plus vous avez été pendant 6 ans dans une autre école, ce qui a le don de déstabiliser n'importe qui.

Elle hocha la tête ne sachant quoi répondre. Elles continuèrent leur discutions sur les cours, le programme qu'elle avait fait ou pas -notamment en métamorphose-, les cours qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, ses difficultés et ses faiblesses. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise quand elle sortit du cours sans que son professeur n'ai fait la moindre mention de son renvoie, ni ne lui en ai demandé la raison. À sa plus grande joie.

 _Le professeur McGonagall est vraiment étrange._

Elle ne souhaitait pas en parler. C'était un sujet assez sensible, et jusqu'à présent elle n'avait eu qu'à en parler avec son père. Et c'était déjà assez pour elle. Même le professeur Dumbledore ne lui avait pas demandé des détails quand il l'avait accepté dans son école (en même temps ce n'était pas tellement des choses qu'on s'écrivait par courrier). Elle savait bien qu'elle devrait en parler tôt ou tard au moins à son si curieux de cousin, mais elle préférait repousser ce moment. Le plus tard possible était le mieux.

La journée se passa sans plus d'incident. Après la fin des cours, accompagnée de son cousin – qu'elle avait cette fois-ci attendu – ils rejoignirent la Salle Commune. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à Sirius et rejoignit son lit, complètement épuisée.

Elle était en train de s'endormir quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, quand elle crut sentir que quelqu'un s'approchait de son lit, et vit que sans surprise Evans était debout devant elle, manifestement nerveuse. Quand elle vit qu'Eleana avait ouvert les yeux, elle rougit.

\- Euh... Ça va ?

Eleana fut touché. Evans était vraiment sympa. Après la manière dont elle s'était comportée hier, elle venait tout de même lui demandé si elle allait bien.

\- Oui, ça va.

La surprise s'afficha sur le visage d'Evans quand elle vit Eleana lui répondre presque qu'avec gentillesse, et lui sourire.

\- D'accord.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, probablement rejoindre ses camarades dans la salle commune, quand Eleana reprit :

\- Je suis désolée pour hier, je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme… Quand c'est comme ça j'ai tendance à être... euh, pas très sympa.

Comme toute attendre Evans lui répondit d'un sourire.

\- C'est pas grave, je comprends... Faisons comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Eleana hocha la tête et la remercia tandis qu'elle sortait. Elle soupira en se rallongeant. Cette journée était enfin terminée, elle n'avait même pas le courage d'ouvrir la beuglante venant probablement de sa mère. Son père ne s'abaisserait jamais à lui écrire une beuglante. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne doutait pas que le lendemain serait aussi éprouvant que cette journée.

 _Au moins j'ai arrangé les choses avec Evans._

Elle finit par s'endormir, finalement trop épuisée et un peu trop émotive pour une Sang-Pur digne de son rang.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Avez-vous aimez cette confrontation Serpentard/Eleana ? Que pensez-vous tout particulièrement de Rosier ? La "réconciliation" Lily/Eleana ? Globalement que pensez-vous d'Eleana ? Des autres personnages ? (Vous semblent-ils fidèles à leurs personnalités ?)

Le chapitre 5 et 6 sont déjà écrit, et vu que je suis la meilleure voici un petit extrait du chapitre suivant qui sera posté le week-end prochain :

" Il prononça ces mots en souriant comme l'idiot qu'il était tout en jetant ses ingrédients négligemment dans le chaudron sans même se soucier de ce qu'elle faisait déjà. Eleana écarquilla les yeux en le voyant faire, trop occupé à être choqué pour répliquer à ses paroles blessantes.

\- Mais tu es un cracmol ou quoi !? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de crier après Potter en observant avec crainte le chaudron prendre une couleur verdâtre, d'où s'échappait d'immenses bulles. Tu devrais savoir quand même en 7ème année qu'il ne faut jamais mélanger du...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. La jeune fille eut la présence d'esprit de se laisser tomber à plat ventre au sol avant qu'elle n'explose. Et arrose pas la même occasion tous les élèves dans un rayon de deux mètres. "

Comme vous pouvez le voir avec cette extrait, il y a aura une très belle confrontation/dispute entre Potter etEleana :)

Bien que les deux chapitres suivants soient déjà écrit, j'ai une question à vous posez : avec qui souhaitez-vous que j'approfondisse sa relation avec Eleana ? Genre un passage avec Lucius et Eleana pour que vous puissiez comprendre leur relation, ou même avec Sirius ou Nathaniel... À vos propositions (ça peut même être une rencontre avec un personnage du temps des maraudeurs que je n'ai pas encore cité et que vous aimez bien)

Please, laissez-moi un petit avis (même si il est minuscule, juste pour savoir si je suis sur la bonne voie ou pas)

À très vite.

Ps : Si vous voulez être prévenu quand je poste un chapitre vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP, et je vous en enverrez un à chaque fois que j'en poste un nouveau :)

Ps2 : Un grand merci une fois de plus à ma bêta-lectrice Emilie pour m'avoir donné un peu de son temps !


	7. Chapitre 5

Alors qu'elle émergeait des brumes du sommeil, elle sentit une main se poser sur elle. Ce simple geste suffit à lui faire rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Serrant sa baguette qu'elle avait mise sous son oreiller avant de s'endormir – vieille habitude qu'elle avait prise – elle pointa sa baguette sur la personne qui l'avait touchée, sans même avoir ouvert les yeux. Elle entendit un hoquet de surprise et la main s'écarta brusquement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, aveuglée un instant par la lumière. Puis tandis qu'elle menaçait toujours de sa baguette, elle put enfin apercevoir son agresseur. Evans la fixait de ses grands yeux verts écarquillés. Eleana baissa sa baguette et frotta son bras.

\- Ça va pas, Evans ! Qu'est qui t'a prise de me toucher comme ça ?

Sa voix trembla l'espace d'un instant mais elle se reprit vite, de sorte qu'Evans crut l'avoir rêvé.

\- Je... Je suis désolée... Je voulais juste te réveiller, bredouilla Evans quelque peu effrayée par le ton d'Eleana.

Eleana frotta ses yeux et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Evans semblait au bord des larmes.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée Evans. Je suis à cran.

Sa voix était nettement plus douce que dernièrement. Evans eut un petit sourire, et les larmes dans ses yeux s'évanouirent aussitôt.

\- C'est pas grave, répondit-elle. Et arrête de m'appeler Evans.

Eleana remarqua seulement maintenant qu'Evans était déjà en uniforme et que leur camarade de chambre était déjà parti. Elle s'étira et se leva.

\- Je vais me préparer, lança Eleana en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

\- OK. Je t'attends.

Eleana haussa les épaules pour lui signifier que cela lui était bien égal. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet du lavabo et se mouilla le visage. En relevant la tête elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle avait deux énormes bleus sur son cou, là où les doigts de Rosier l'avaient agrippé. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne connaissait aucun sort pour les effacer, et elle n'avait pas le temps de préparer une potion. Avec un soupir résigné, elle partit se laver. Une fois prête, elle sortit de la salle de bain et aperçut avec étonnement que Lily était toujours là, à l'attendre. Une fois que cette dernière la vit, elle se leva et, sans un mot, toutes deux descendirent et prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle.

 _Au moins je ne vais pas me perdre aujourd'hui._

\- Dis, Eleana, demanda-t-elle coupant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé, pourquoi tes cheveux changent de couleur ?

Sa question n'avait rien de bête.

\- Il semblerait que j'ai quelques capacités d'une métamorphe.

Devant son regard perplexe elle ajouta :

\- Mon arrière-grand-mère était métamorphe. Mes cheveux changent en fonction de mes humeurs.

\- D'accord. Au faite... Bien joué hier, avec Potter !

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice. Arrivées dans la Grande Salle, elles s'installèrent au côté de Sirius. Ce qui signifiait aussi à côté de Potter.

\- Ah voilà Black ! Cria plus qu'il ne parlait Potter en lui jetant un regard peu amène. J'espère que tu as bien dormi parce que...

Eleana tourna son visage vers Potter, et le regarda d'un air qui semblait si ennuyé, que ce dernier grinça des dents.

\- J'espère que tu n'allais pas me menacer dès le matin, Potter. Tu aurais dû comprendre hier, que le matin je suis assez... Susceptible.

Elle venait de parler d'une voix glaciale et elle put remarquer avec amusement que Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Il s'apprêta à lui répondre, mais Sirius l'en empêcha.

\- Arrêtes James, c'est ma cousine.

Le regard que lui jeta Potter lui fit bien comprendre que, cousine de Sirius ou pas, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Lui comme elle avait bien remarquée que Sirius ne l'avait pas appelé par son surnom débile.

 _Sirius est de mon côté, un point pour moi, Potter._

Ignorant une fois de plus Potter, elle commença à manger. Les gens firent semblant de ne pas voir les deux énormes bleus qui tâchés son cou. Ce n'était pas intéressant, tout le monde en connaissait la cause. Même Sirius ne fit aucun commentaire, il se contenta juste fixer d'un regard menaçant ces bleus comme si il aurait pu les effacer d'un seul regard.

\- On va être en retard Eleana, dit Lily quand elle remarqua que cette dernière ne semblait toujours pas quitter la table, bien après le départ de Potter et sa clique.

Potter avait paru blessé quand Sirius lui avait annoncé qu'il l'accompagnerait en cours. Elle n'avait pas spécialement besoin de lui puisqu'Evans restait à ses côtés et pourrait donc la guider à travers ce labyrinthe qu'était Poudlard, mais néanmoins ça lui fit plaisir. Son cousin ne l'abandonnait pas.

\- Oui, on y va.

Evans, Eleana et Sirius se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours. Si Evans n'appréciait pas que Sirius les accompagnent, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Une fois dans la classe, ils s'installèrent en silence et attendirent que le professeur de potions, monsieur Slughorn se mette à parler.

\- Bon alors, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par une potion assez simple, une potion de sommeil. J'ai réparti moi-même les groupes, histoire d'éviter à certains... désastres de se reproduire...

Le Professeur jeta un regard appuyé à Sirius et à Potter. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas les mettre à deux sur la préparation d'une potion. Eleana connaissait parfaitement le « don » de son cousin en matière de potion. Elle en avait même de très mauvais souvenirs. Il fallait croire que Sirius et Potter avaient au moins un point commun.

\- … Quand vous entendrez votre nom, installez-vous avec votre partenaire, et prenez votre manuel page 29. Inutile d'attendre quoi que ce soit, vous pourrez commencer à travailler de suite...

Nouveau regard appuyé à Potter et Sirius.

\- … Miss Evans avec Monsieur Black. Monsieur Ivanoshi avec Miss Fortescue. Monsieur Potter avec Miss Black...

Eleana fut littéralement bouche-bée quand elle entendit son nom ainsi que celui de Potter dans la même phrase. Elle devrait faire équipe avec ce crétin.

 _Génial !_

De mauvaise grâce elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table où Potter sourire aux lèvres la dévisageait. Eleana ouvrit son manuel et entama sa lecture. Potter qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche fut coupé par la jeune fille qui ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre.

\- Laisse-la fermer cette bouche, Potter, si tu y tiens un tant soit peu.

Après un regard plus au moins moqueur de Potter, elle s'attaqua avec soin à la préparation de la potion, l'ignorant délibérément. Ce dernier qui ne semblait pas content d'être sur la touche, s'empara des ingrédients et entreprit d'ouvrir son manuel pour se mettre lui aussi à la préparation de leur potion. Elle aurait préféré qu'il continue à ne rien faire, ne lui faisant aucunement confiance pour réussir cette potion basique, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de travailler tout de même. Ils préparèrent leurs ingrédients chacun de leurs côtés. Potter ne sachant se taire, il se remit à parler sans grande surprise après quelques temps de ce silence si reposant.

\- Alors, ça doit te faire un choc de ne pas être entourer 24 heures sur 24 par ta clique de Durmstrang/Serpentards, hein ?

L'ignorant une fois de plus, elle entreprit de mettre ses ingrédients dans le chaudron et commença à touiller sa potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

\- Je serais curieux de savoir comment tu as bien pu atterrir à Gryffondor. Par quel sortilège tu as réussi à tromper ce vieux Choixpeau. C'est ce qu'ils vous apprennent à Durmstrang ? D'ailleurs explique-moi donc comment ça se fait que tes cheveux changent constamment de couleurs, les effets indésirables d'une potion ou d'un sort pré-mangemort qui aurait mal tourné ?

Il prononça ces mots en souriant comme l'idiot qu'il était tout en jetant ses ingrédients négligemment dans le chaudron sans même se soucier de ce qu'elle faisait déjà. Eleana écarquilla les yeux en le voyant faire, trop occupé à être choqué pour répliquer à ses paroles blessantes.

\- Mais tu es un cracmol ou quoi !? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de crier après Potter en observant avec crainte le chaudron prendre une couleur verdâtre, d'où s'échappait d'immenses bulles. Tu devrais savoir quand même en 7ème année qu'il ne faut jamais mélanger du...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. La jeune fille eut la présence d'esprit de se laisser tomber à plat ventre au sol avant qu'elle n'explose. Et arrose pas la même occasion tous les élèves dans un rayon de deux mètres. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne put sauver son uniforme, qui était à présent orné d'une énorme tâche verdâtre, collante et visqueuse. Elle grimaça. Enfin son moral remonta quelque peu quand elle vit que Potter n'avait pas eu autant de chance qu'elle, et qu'il était recouvert de la tête aux pieds par cette magnifique substance.

\- MONSIEUR POTTER ET MISS BLACK ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT A VOTRE POTION ! 20 POINTS EN MOINS A GRYFFONDOR !

 _Ça, ça ne vas pas arranger ma popularité déjà quasiment inexistante..._

À peine arrivée depuis deux jours et elle faisait déjà perdre 20 points à sa maison. Enfin Potter faisait perdre, se rectifia-t-elle. Tout était de sa faute.

\- … ET DEUX HEURES DE RETENUS CE SOIR !

Leur professeur avait crié tout le long de sa tirade, si bien que désormais il était tout essoufflé et son visage d'une couleur inquiétante qui tirait sur le rouge semblait sur le point d'exploser. D'un coup de baguette il nettoya la salle de classe et par la même occasion les élèves.

\- Professeur, explique calmement Eleana nullement impressionnée par les cris de ce dernier, c'est Potter qui a eu l'idée de détruire notre potion en ajoutant un crin de licorne avec de la peau de serpent. Ce qui a -bien sûr- eu pour conséquence cette explosion.

Potter lui lança un nouveau regard noir. Rien de nouveau.

\- C'est bien Black, à rapporter comme ça tu fais honneur à ta famille, chuchota-t-il à son oreille bien trop près d'elle à son goût.

Cette dernière à bout pointa sa baguette sur Potter, qui lui aussi avait sorti la sienne en un battement de cil.

\- Tu ne sais pas la fermer ? C'est trop difficile pour un Potter ? Il faut toujours que vous soyez le centre de l'attention, lui répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- RANGEZ-MOI VOS BAGUETTES IMMEDIATEMENT ! PLUS JAMAIS VOUS NE FEREZ EQUIPES ! Cria de nouveau le professeur Slughorn.

 _Au moins avec cette catastrophe ambulante qu'est Potter, il y a quelque chose de bien qui sort de ce carnage. Plus jamais je ne serais avec Potter !_

À la plus grande joie d'Eleana, le professeur annonça la fin du cours. Elle attrapa ses livres et disparut en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait. Comment allait-elle supporter Potter pendant un an ? Si ça continuait comme ça, avec la chance qu'elle avait, elle finirait renvoyée -une fois de plus- à cause de cet imbécile.

 _Non ! Je ne laisserais pas Potter me faire ça._

Tout compte fait en, y réfléchissant bien, elle préférait quand même supporter Potter que de rentrer chez elle. C'était un peu comme un séjour à Saint-Mangouste ou à Azkaban. Oui, oui, rien ne tournait rond chez les Black : elle préférait subir un Potter insupportable plutôt que de rentrer dans sa propre maison.

* * *

Hey ! Y-a-t-il encore des gens qui sont motivés pour lire la suite ? Qui sont encore là ? :)

Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? De cette confrontation Potter/Eleana ? J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette scène j'espère que vous avez aimez.

Le chapitre 6 est déjà écrit, je l'envoie à ma bêta-lectrice je vais m'attaquer au chapitre 7, dès que je suis en vacances (avec les examens en ce moment je n'ai plus une minute pour écrire).

Merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent leurs avis, ça me fait super plaisir !

À très vite ;)

Ps : Merci à Emilie pour la correction de ce chapitre (comme pour tout les autres ! )

Ps2 : Dans le chapitre 6 vous aurez le droit à une discussion entre Eleana et Lucius. Hâte ? ;)


	8. Chapitre 6

Eleana cachait son visage dans sa ample capuche et vagabondait dans les couloirs déserts du château. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas à se trouver là. Elle venait tout juste de finir son heure de colle, qui avait été un véritable enfer. Deux heures de colle avec Potter avait été une véritable torture aussi bien mentale que physique. Elle avait eu tellement envie de lui faire ravaler son stupide sourire qu'elle avait du serrer les poings tout au long. Leur professeur avaient eu au moins l'intelligence de les mettre à l'autre bout l'un de l'autre de la salle, sinon ils se seraient probablement étripés dans la minute. Bref elle n'avait aucune envie de s'attirer d'autres ennuies. Néanmoins elle avait promis. Et elle ne revenait jamais sur ses promesses. S'éclairant de sa baguette, elle jeta un coup d'œil avant de tourner. Personne. Elle continua son chemin, priant pour ne pas se perdre ce soir. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Elle marcha encore quelques minutes et aperçut avec soulagement une silhouette. Même dans le noir elle n'avait aucun mal à le reconnaître. Elle s'approcha suffisamment pour pouvoir parler sans avoir besoin de crier pour se comprendre, mais assez loin pour être certaine qu'il ne pourrait pas la toucher sans son consentement. Elle ignorait quel était son positionnement face à sa « situation » et elle avait bien l'intention de ne prendre aucun risque. Lucius haussa un sourcil comme s'il savait ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans sa tête. Il semblait agacé par son comportement.

\- Aller, Ella, ne fais pas comme si j'allais t'agresser.

Elle le fixa de ses yeux vairons, tentant d'évaluer ses intentions, et ne répondis qu'après un long silence pesant.

\- Tu m'as envoyé un hibou, je suis là. Qu'as-tu à me dire de si urgent, Malfoy ?

Tant que tout ne serait pas clair entre eux, il devrait se contenter d'un « Malfoy ».

\- Je voulais qu'on parle de ta... Comment peut-on appeler ça ?

Il se moquait d'elle, et elle s'en rendit compte. Se fut à son tour de prendre un air agacé.

\- Situation ? Proposa-t-elle avant de reprendre. Toi, tu voulais parler ? Arrête de te moquer de moi, Malfoy. Crache le morceau !

La patience n'avait jamais été une des qualités de la jeune fille. Jamais. Ce n'était tout simplement pas son fort.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu arrivais à Poudlard ! Lui reprocha automatiquement Lucius. Atterrir à Gryffondor ! Qu'as-tu encore provoquée, Ella ?

\- Comme si j'avais eu le choix, répliqua-t-elle vivement. Tu as eu ce foutu Choixpeau sur la tête toi aussi, tu devrais comprendre !

Elle dut avouer qu'elle se sentait blessé qu'il ne la comprenne pas. Il est son ami quand même.

 _Était ?_

Il soupira.

\- Je sais, Ella. Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, même toi tu n'ai pas aussi suicidaire que ça, mais...

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les « mais ».

\- … ça ne change pas le fait que tu viens de provoquer des choses que tu ne contrôle absolument pas et tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal à les affronter. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte.

\- Je m'en rends parfaitement compte, Lucius, répondit-elle d'un ton plus doux quand elle comprit qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Je viens de tout compliquer... Je n'ai jamais ne serais-que qu'imaginé ce scénario quand j'ai demandé à intégrer Poudlard...

Lucius aussi semblait d'être adoucit, elle le vit dans son regard. Elle savait qu'il était inquiet pour elle et qu'il ne cherchait qu'à la protéger. Comme un ami, _son_ ami. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour que quelqu'un d'autre que Sirius chercherait à la protéger. C'était vraiment difficile à imaginer pour elle, et pourtant, c'était réel. Elle le fixa de nouveau avant de demander :

\- Que vas-tu faire Lucius ? Quelle est ta décision ?

Lui comme elle savait où elle voulait en venir. Ils étaient à la croisée des chemins. Soit leur amitié se briserait, soit elle n'en ressortirait que plus forte. Et c'était à lui que revenait la décision. Renierait-il leur amitié parce-que c'est ce que devrais faire un Malfoy ? Être une Black n'effaçait pas tout. Leur amitié pouvait très vite néfaste pour son statut. Comme son cousin, aux yeux de tous les Sang-Purs, elle pourrait très bien être reniée. Enfin, c'est ce que pourraient penser les Sang-Purs qui ne connaissait pas suffisamment son père. Elle, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il le la renierait jamais. Il la tuerait de ses propres mains bien avant. Avouer aux yeux de tous qu'il avait raté l'éducation de sa fille unique ? Jamais !

Lucius lui attrapa sa main gantée et la serra brièvement. C'était le seul contact qu'elle lui autorisait. Il connaissait ses limites. Et les comprenaient parfaitement, quand on en connaissait la raison.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu, Ella ? Que serais-je si je te rejetais comme ça ? Je suppose que tu vas avoir besoin de mon soutien auprès des Serpentards.

Eleana lui adressa un petit sourire mais sincère.

\- Merci.

Elle n'en ajouta pas plus. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, tout venait d'être dit. Elle s'appuya contre le mur. Ils n'avaient pas finis.

\- Lucius, tu ne m'as pas envoyé ce message pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête. Bien qu'ils avaient eu besoin de clarifier les choses elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait venir au beau milieu de la nuit seulement pour ça. Il semblait tout d'un coup mal à l'aise, ce qui ne la rassurait absolument pas.

\- Crache le morceau. Qu'as-tu appris ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies envie de savoir...

Elle roula des yeux.

\- Trop tard, maintenant tu as piqué ma curiosité. Raconte, de toute façon je préfère être prévenu de ce qui m'attends.

Il haussa les épaules l'air de dire « tu l'auras voulu ». Vraiment, elle n'était plus si sûr de vouloir savoir.

\- OK mais pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi après. Je ne fais que répéter ce que j'ai entendu.

Là elle était vraiment impatiente.

 _Il va le cracher son morceau ou quoi !_

À son regard il comprit que sa patience tenait plus qu'à un fil car il lâche :

\- Par Merlin, j'ai réussi à convaincre mes parents de refuser la proposition de ton père au profit d'une de tes cousines mais...

 _Oh non ! Pas le sujet de mon mariage !_

Malheureusement c'était justement ce sujet-là que Lucius abordait. Elle savait très bien à quoi pouvait consister la « proposition » de son père.

\- Je sais de source sûre que les Avery sont intéressés ainsi que...

Elle finit sa phrase à sa place. Pas besoin de chercher bien loin.

\- Rosier.

Il hocha la tête. Elle sentit la nausée l'envahir comme à chaque fois qu'elle devait penser à son futur mariage.

\- Oui, confirma Lucius. Ce sont les familles Sang-Purs les plus prestigieuses. Il fallait s'en douter, ton père allait forcément commencer par là.

Il n'était pas orgueilleux -en tout cas pas sur ce sujet-, c'était la simple vérité. La famille Malfoy était l'une des plus prestigieuses et réputés des familles de Sang-Purs.

 _Plutôt mourir que d'épouser Rosier !_

Ce n'était pas une surprise, loin de là, mais pourtant elle ressentait un choc. Tout se précipitait.

 _C'est trop tôt. Je ne suis pas prête._

Elle inspira un bon coup et remercia Lucius pour l'information d'un sourire. Elle ne dirait pas deux fois « merci » en l'espace de 5 minutes. Son orgueil ne s'en remettrait pas. Il lui sourit ironiquement. Il avait compris le fond de sa pensée. Il était temps pour elle qu'elle rejoigne son lit. Elle s'approcha de lui et elle embrassa sa joue. Il l'avait mérité. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et lui tourna le dos, se mettant en route. Elle pouvait sentir d'ici son sourire narquois. Elle reprit le chemin inverse se noyant dans ses pensées. Comme toujours. Et comme la moitié du temps, trop perdue dans des flashs imaginaires qui la représentait en fiancée puis femme de Rosier, elle oublia complètement son environnement. À quelques occasions elle crut entendre un bruit, mais d'un coup d'œil elle se rassura et reprit les flashs là où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle trébucha sur un objet non identifié et allait rencontrer méchamment le sol quand un fantôme la rattrapa.

 _Un fantôme ?_

Elle pouvait sentir des bras autour de sa taille, mais pourtant elle ne voyait personne. Les fantômes on pouvait les voir et ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas vous tenir dans leurs bras. Était-elle devenue folle ? Pourtant la sensation était bien réelle, les bras ne la lâchait pas.

 _Une cape d'invisibilité !_

La réponse lui vient naturellement. Elle leva la main et attrapa à l'aveuglette la cape. Le visage de son propriétaire apparut à ces yeux inquisiteurs.

* * *

Hey ! Et voici la suite après un très très long moment (mais vaux mieux tard que jamais, non ?)

Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Dîtes-moi tout !

En ce moment j'écris le chapitre 9 et je vous promets qu'il va y avoir de l'action... Une nouvelle embrouille à l'horizon entre Eleana et Potter ? Hum, peut-être ^^

Et voici une petite devinette, juste parce que j'en avais envie (non, non je ne suis pas sadique de couper ce chapitre à ce moment-là ^^) : alors d'après vous qui se cache sous la cape d'invisibilité ?

Si vous trouvez c'est qui peut-être bien que je publierais le chapitre 7 en avance... J'attends vos réponses avec impatience !

À très vite ;)

Ps : Et encore une fois merci à ma bêta-lectrice Emilie pour la correction de ce chapitre !


	9. Chapitre 7

\- Ivanoshi ?

Elle ne put cacher sa surprise. Il lui adressa un sourire gêné tout en passant une main négligente dans ses cheveux. La seule pensée qu'il lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il était quand même craquant, même gêné.

 _Non mais sérieusement ? Je viens vraiment de penser ça ? Pathétique ! Reprends-toi, Ella ! Ce n'est qu'un garçon... certes un très très beau garçon... Mais c'est un Ivanoshi ! Je ne suis pas une fille qui s'amourache du premier venu... Je suis une Black quand même !_

Elle fixa Ivanoshi tout en se giflant mentalement. Par le barbe de Merlin ses pensées étaient vraiment dérangeante. Elle était vraiment dérangeante !

\- Nathaniel, répondit-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle ne l'entendit à peine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nathaniel. Je préfère que tu m'appelles Nathaniel.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

 _Un Evans numéro 2 ? Eva... Enfin Lily._

Lily l'avait harcelé un peu plus tôt pour qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. Et à sa plus grande faiblesse, elle n'avait pas pu résister aux yeux de biche de sa camarade. Elle, faible ? Non. Jamais de la vie ! Mais pour Lily, qu'elle commençait à apprécier, elle ne pouvait lui refuser, après tout elles vivaient dans la même chambre, mais Ivanoshi, il n'en n'était pas question une seule seconde ! Elle n'avait aucun lien avec lui. Et n'en désirait aucun ! Même si ses pensées absurdes ne semblaient pas vouloir la même chose. L'appeler par son nom était sa façon de placer ses limites. Il n'était qu'un camarade Gryffondor, un ami de Sirius. Et surtout un potentiel ennemi. Rien de plus.

\- Malheureusement je me vois dans l'obligation de te contrarier... Je n'appelle pas...

Elle manqua de bafouiller.

 _Lamentable._

Elle s'embrouiller dans ses mots. Elle ne souhaitait pas non plus être blessante. Elle avait retenu la leçon avec Evans, inutile de précipiter les choses, s'il devait devenir son ennemi, autant que ça soit le plus tard possible. Elle avait déjà assez à faire avec ce crétin de Potter.

\- Bref, je ne te connais pas... C'est Ivanoshi.

Elle vit briller une lueur de défi dans ses yeux émeraudes. C'était vraiment la dernière chose auquel elle s'attendait à apercevoir, et bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. C'est vraiment pas une bonne chose. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle connaissait suffisamment les gens, et surtout les personnes de sexe masculin pour savoir que lorsque qu'on voyait une lueur de défi dans leurs yeux, ce n'était que le début d'un nombre incalculable de catastrophes.

\- Alors il faut y remédier, déclara-t-il calmement. Avant la fin de mois tu auras changé d'avis, lui promit-il.

Elle le dévisagea de son regard froid, nullement impressionnée. Elle devait couper court à ce jeu de suite. Elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer avec lui. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se laisser entrer sur cette voie... Néanmoins elle refusait de s'avouer vaincu.

 _Plutôt faire des excuses à Potter !_

\- J'espère que tu ne sauras pas trop déçu quand à la fin du mois tu seras toujours _Ivanoshi._

Contre tout attente il sourit.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, _Eleana_ , répondit-il en insistant bien sur son prénom tout comme elle.

 _Par la barbe de Merlin !_

Elle savait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de la fermer. Elle ne venait que de le renforcer dans son idée. Elle était pourtant plus que mieux placée pour savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais encourager un garçon – encore moins un Gryffondor – dans un stupide défi immature elle avait quand même Sirius pour cousin ! Elle décida de changer de sujet et posa la question qui venait de lui venir à l'esprit :

\- Étais-tu en train de m'espionner, _Ivanoshi_ ?

Se fut de nouveau à son tour d'insister sur son nom.

Elle avait entendu des pas depuis qu'elle avait quitté Lucius et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'avait rien entendu de leur conversation. Une rougeur suspecte colora ses joues. Il était de nouveau gêné.

\- Non..., se défendit-il.

Mais son ton n'avait rien de convainquant. En le fixant elle se rendit vite compte qu'il ne savait pas mentir. Il soutient son regard non sans mal.

\- Tu mens.

C'était une constatation. Son ton était froid. Jusqu'à présent elle avait été vraiment gentille avec lui – selon ses critères, s'entend – mais elle détestait qu'on lui mente. Et encore moins qu'on l'espionne. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ses motivations. Pourquoi n'était-il pas en train de l'éviter comme il le serait logique entre leurs familles au lieu de la poursuivre ? Voulait-il ranimer les querelles de les parents ? C'était à ne rien y comprendre.

\- Expliques-toi, lança-t-elle soudainement d'une voix dangereusement calme.

\- Il n'a rien à expliquer, rétorqua-t-il.

Ils se défièrent du regard. C'est lui qui flancha le premier.

\- Bon, ok ! Je suis allé chez... Je me suis baladé et j'allais rentrer dans la salle commune quand je t'ai aperçut. J'ai cru que tu allais encore te perdre, du coup je t'ai suivie...

Elle le dévisagea sceptique. Pour la première partie de sa phrase elle était prête à le croire, mais absolument pas pour la suite.

\- Comme c'est si gentil à toi, tu avais peur que je me perde... Tu es mon ange gardien, répondit-elle avec tout le sarcasme qu'elle pouvait y mettre.

Il s'aperçut de suite qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

\- C'est la vérité.

Elle aurait bien voulu avoir encore quelques gouttes de _veritaserum_ sous la main. Elle soupira. Elle n'en n'avait plus et en préparer rien qu'à flacon lui prendrait des semaines, elle devrait se contenter de cette explication. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il lui disait la vérité, et que surtout il n'avait pas épié sa conversation avec Lucius... Elle était épuisée et décida d'en rester là.

\- Bonne nuit, Ivanoshi, répondit-elle finalement après un long silence pesant à se fusiller mutuellement du regard.

À ces mots elle tourna les talons sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part. Néanmoins, elle l'entendit de loin :

\- Bonne nuit, Eleana.

Il dut prendre un autre chemin pour atteindre la salle commune ou bien il était extrêmement silencieux sous sa cape car elle ne le vit pas, ni n'entendit aucun bruit signalant sa présence. Elle parvint à atteindre sa chambre sans plus de problème. Elle fit bien attention à ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambres et s'allongea toute habillée, de peur de les réveiller en allant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à sombrer immédiatement dans un sommeil profond. Mais à son plus grand dam, une demi-heure plus tard, elle était toujours parfaitement éveillée malgré sa fatigue. Elle avait grand besoin de refaire une potion de sommeil. Ce qui lui rappela par la même occasion qu'elle n'avait aucun endroit pour préparer discrètement ses fameuses potions. Eleana avait prit l'habitude, à Durmstrang, de préparer les potions qu'elle jugeait utile et de tenter quelques expériences qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas été très fructueuses. Elle savait être discrète et ne savait pas trop ce qu'aurait dit ses professeurs si ils l'avaient prise sur le faite. Mais en tout cas ici, elle savait qu'elle aurait des problèmes si elle se faisait attraper, mais elle n'allait pas tout de même pas se décourager si facilement. Elle doutait fortement que ses camarades de classe, auquel elle n'avait pas dit un mot – sauf à Ev... Lily bien sûr – laisse une place pour ses chaudrons. Puis rien ne les empêcheraient d'aller cafter. Est-ce que les obliger à prêter un serment inviolable serait mal vue ? Elle rigolait ! Enfin pas tellement... Bref il fallait donc qu'elle pense à demander à son cousin si il ne connaissait pas un endroit tranquille où personne ne risquait d'y mettre les pieds. Il était bien placé pour l'aider, elle était sûr qu'il avait déjà fouiller le château de fond-en-comble.

Elle fut brusquement arraché au fil de ses pensées par un miaulement. Un miaulement reconnaissable entre tous. Elle s'assit et essaya, en plissant les yeux, de voir à travers les ténèbres de la chambre.

\- Nala ? Murmura-t-elle hésitante.

Un nouveau miaulement lui répondit et son chat sauta sur ses genoux.

\- Nala !

Elle avait crié un peu trop fort son nom, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres lits et remarqua avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait aucun mouvements. Elle attrapa son chat, la serra contre elle, et enfouie son visage dans ses poils blancs. Pour toute réponse, Nala ronronna. Elle la caressa tout en se rallongeant. Elle était si heureuse de revoir son chat.

\- Comment as-tu bien pu faire pour te retrouver ici, Nala ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Bien sûr son chat ne lui répondit pas, et continua de ronronner sous ses mains expertes. Eleana adorait son chat. Ce que son père savait aisément. Pour la punir pour son renvoie de Durmstrang, il lui avait interdit de la prendre avec elle à Poudlard. Si Nala était ici, son père s'en apercevrait bien vite.

 _Ça annonce de nouveaux problèmes..._

Puis elle hausse les épaules. Ça ne pourrait pas être pire que sa situation de toute façon. Ce n'était qu'une minuscule goutte d'eau. Ce qui lui rappela la beuglante qui gisait, pesante dans sa poche. Sa sentence.

 _C'est maintenant ou jamais_

Elle ferma les rideaux de son lit. Baguette à la main, elle lança un sortilège informulé pour pouvoir faire autant de bruit qu'elle voulait sans être entendu.

Conseil numéro 1 : une beuglante c'est bruyant, toujours lancé un sortilège silencieux avant d'ouvrir sa beuglante en pleine nuit quand vos camarades dorment à côté.

Une fois lancée elle plongea sa main gantée dans sa poche. Pour tomber sur du vide.

 _Rien. Non, c'est pas possible, j'ai dû me tromper de poche !_

Elle se jeta sur l'autre poche. Toujours rien. Après avoir fouiller dix fois chaque poche de sa robe de sorcière et avoir lancé trois _accio_ , elle dût se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne l'avait pas. Elle essaya de calmer la panique qui commençait déjà à lui broyer la gorge. Elle devait résonner calmement, éclaircir cette histoire. Elle pensa d'abord l'avoir perdue en la faisant tomber quelque part. Mais elle secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas ça. On lui avait forcément prise. Alors elle réfléchit à toutes les personnes qui avait était assez proche d'elle pour la lui prendre. Il y en avait 6 : Evans, Sirius, Rosier, Potter, Ivanoshi et Lucius. Elle élimina automatiquement deux noms de sa liste des suspects : Sirius et Lucius. Elle avait confiance en eux, et de plus, ça ne leur aurait rien apportés de lui piquer. Elle barra aussi Rosier pour la même raison. Elle le détestait certes, mais il ne lui aurait pas volé une lettre de ses parents. Surtout en sachant les remontrances qu'elle contenait. Après un long moment de réflexion elle décida d'écarter Evans, elle ne la voyait vraiment pas faire ça. Rester Potter et Ivanoshi. L'insupportable ennemie attitré Potter et l'étrange Ivanoshi qui penchait dangereusement vers la case ennemie. Elle était prête à parier son meilleur nimbus que c'était Potter. Il devait la lui avoir prise pendant le cours de potion, au moment où elle se relevait après sa désastreuse potion ratée. Elle inspira un bon coup essayant de combattre la panique qui lui serrait la gorge en pensant à ce qu'il ferait avec sa lettre. Une chose était sûre : elle serait très vite fixée.

* * *

Hey !

Me revoilà enfin ! Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Et oui c'était Ivanoshi sous la cape et non Potter ;)

Promis, le prochain chapitre vous aurez à de belles confrontations ^^ (Et oui encore !)

Si vous suivez cette histoire surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'ai vraiment besoin de connaître votre avis, pour l'instant j'ai l'impression de n'avoir que 3 lecteurs.

À très vite ;)


	10. Chapitre 8

Pour une fois qu'elle devait se lever tôt, elle s'endormit. Se fut Evans qui la réveilla -avec prudence, elle avait comprit la leçon la veille - bien après que ces autres camarades soient parties. Elle n'était parvenu à s'endormir que trois heures plus tôt, épuisée, et avait donc perdu l'occasion d'attraper Potter dans sa chambre.

\- Où est Potter ? Demanda Eleana en guise de salut en remarquant qu'Evans était déjà prête et tout le monde partie.

Evans fut surprise par sa demande assez étrange.

\- Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

Trop tard Eleana n'attendit pas qu'elle finisse sa phrase. Elle s'élança dans la salle de bain, passa un coup d'eau bienvenu sur son visage et d'un coup de baguette défroissa son uniforme dans lequel elle s'était endormi. Elle n'avait ni le temps de se changer, ni de se laver ainsi elle s'en passa. Il fallait qu'elle attrape Potter avant que ce crétin ne fasse elle ne savait quoi avec sa beuglante -au risque de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Elle sortit aussitôt de la salle de bain et sans attendre Evans sortit en courant.

\- Eleana !

Mais cette dernière ne s'arrêta pas. Tout en courant vers la Grande-Salle, la main serrait sur sa baguette cachée dans sa poche, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Pour quelles raisons avait-il prit sa lettre, si c'était bien Potter et non Ivanoshi ? Une curiosité malsaine ? Dans le but de l'humilier ? Car elle était sûr que sa mère n'avait pas mâché ses mots. Elle était certaine que la beuglante venait de sa mère car jamais son père ne s'abaisserait à en envoyer une. Non, lui il avait bien d'autres moyens bien à lui pour montrer sa déception. Elle ralentit à l'approche des portes de la Grande-Salle. Elle ne voulait pas entrer toute essoufflée. Elle avait une image à entretenir quand même ! Quand elle passa les portes, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'elle venait de courir à travers la moitié du château. Néanmoins ses cheveux noirs inquiétèrent immédiatement Sirius qui venait de l'apercevoir. Potter debout devant leur table étaient entourés par de nombreux Gryffondor, quand elle s'approcha calmement. Un éclat rouge attira aussitôt son regard. Sa beuglante était bien dans la main de Potter !

\- Potter !

Son cri le fit sursauter et il la remarqua enfin.

\- Oh Black, ça va ?

Elle allait le tuer ! Ce crétin souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Espèce de sale voleur ! Donne-la moi !

Elle ne parvenait pas à garder un ton calme, elle était bien trop furieuse. Elle lui faisait face désormais et comme par magie tout le monde s'était écarté en la voyant débouler, armé de sa baguette.

\- De quoi tu parles, Black ?

\- Ma lettre, espèce de sale troll !

\- Ta lettre ? Tu m'agresses pour rien, c'est MA lettre.

Il tourna la lettre et lui montra l'entête. Elle était au nom de Potter. Son sourire éclatait de plus belle. Elle le croyait absolument pas ! Elle était certaine qu'il l'avait trafiqué d'une quelconque manière.

\- Je ne te crois pas, dit-elle d'une voix plus calme néanmoins.

Elle avait récupéré son sang-froid. Il haussa les épaules et d'un geste théâtrale, bien conscient que ses camarades assistaient à leur confrontation, il s'apprêta à l'ouvrir.

\- Non ! Ne l'ouvre pas ! S'écria-t-elle bien trop loin encore pour l'atteindre.

\- Je vais te prouver que c'est ma lettre.

 _Il ne vas pas l'ouvrir devant tout le monde quand même ?_

Et il l'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'en empêcher. Impuissante, la beuglante prit vie et sous ses yeux horrifiées, la voix furieuse d'Aria Black retentit.

\- ESPÈCE DE SALE INGRATE ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE NOUS FAIRE ÇA ? REJOINDRE _CE_ TRAÎTRE-À-SON-SANG, TOUS CES TRAÎTRES-À-LEUR-SANG, LES SANG-DE-BOURBE !

Sa mère avait toujours eu le goût pour le mélodrame.

\- … NOUS TRAHIR DE LA SORTE ! J'AI TOUJOURS SU QUE TU ALLAIS NOUS POSER DES PROBLÈMES, DÉJÀ TON RENVOIE DE DURMSTRANG À CAUSE DE TES STUPIDES MANIES À N'EN FAIRE QU'À TA TETE, ET MAINTENANT TU TE RETROUVE PARMI LES TRAÎTRES ! SI ÇA NE TENAIT QU'À MOI JE TE RENIERAIS SUR LE CHAMP ! MAIS TON PÈRE SEMBLE CROIRE QU'ON PUISSE ENCORE FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE DE TOI. GRAND BIEN LUI FASSE, IL SE COLLERA TOUT SEUL À LA TACHE. JE NE DISPENSERAIS PLUS UNE SEULE SECONDE DE MON TEMPS POUR UNE INGRATE, UNE TRAÎTRE COMME TOI !

Il eut un grand silence pendant lequel la beuglante reprit son souffle et son calme.

\- … Ton père viendra te chercher vendredi à 18 heures précise dans le hall.

Et sur ces mots la beuglante se détruisit d'elle-même en mille morceaux.

Le visage d'Eleana était fermé, vidé de toute expression. Néanmoins il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Elle avait l'impression d'être en état de choc et elle devait l'être probablement. La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit avant même de penser à la mort éminente de Potter fut de se demander comment son père avait bien pu obtenir l'autorisation de la ramener chez elle. Elle avait pensé avoir au moins jusqu'au vacances d'octobre. Puis elle revint à l'instant présent et à son envie de meurtre. Le crétin de Potter venait de l'humilier devant tout le monde. Il venait de dévoiler sa vie privée, celle qu'elle protégeait, cachée depuis des années à absolument chaque élève de Poudlard - même les absents seraient au courant bien assez tôt. Il venait de passer du statut de crétin à celui de salaud. Une énorme promotion en soit. Elle pointa d'un geste brusque sa baguette sur Potter. Avec un sourire que se voulait désolé mais semblait plutôt narquois, il leva les mains dans un geste innocent.

\- T'énerves pas, Black, je pensais vraiment que c'était la mienne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe.

Les gens s'étaient brusquement éloigné de Potter dans un rayon de trois mètres. Personne n'avaient envie de prendre un sort à sa place. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'un professeur daigna se lever pour intervenir. Pendant ce laps de temps, Sirius en profita pour se glisser entre sa baguette et Potter.

\- Dégage de là, Sirius, le menaça-t-elle.

Elle avait toute une multitude de sortilèges plus horribles les uns que les autres qu'elle avait envie de tester sur Potter. Sirius tourna lentement la tête de droite à gauche comme si il avait à faire à un hippogriffe. Elle ne le fusillait même pas du regard, elle était bien au-delà de la colère. Si Sirius ne bougeait pas, elle allait bien voir si il était si solidaire que ça envers son meilleur ami. Sirius parut l'apercevoir dans son regard car il hésita et jeta un coup d'œil au professeur Slughorn qui approchait à pas lent pas très motivé à sa tâche de juge.

\- Ella, baisse ta baguette s'il-te-plaît. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuies.

\- Ah Ouais ? Dit-elle d'une voix dure. Tu veux m'éviter d'avoir des ennuies ou protéger ton copain ?

Le professeur était pratiquement à leur hauteur. Elle continua de fixer son cousin et d'un geste précis lança un sort. Potter se jeta à terre. Sirius lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle n'avait pas attaqué son cousin mais brûlait les restes de la maudite beuglante. Elle s'agenouilla de manière à ce que Potter et lui seul ne puisse l'entendre.

\- Je vais te détruire. Tu as dépassé mes limites aujourd'hui, Potter, dit-elle d'une voix doucereusement calme. Tu ne pourra plus marcher dans les couloirs sans avoir peur que je ne me venge. Et crois-moi quand je me serais vengé, tu seras le premier au courant. Les seconds seront l'école entière... Tu sera étonné de voir ce que m'a appris Durmstrang... Et Sirius ne te protégera pas.

Le professeur Slughorn était à leurs côtés désormais. Elle se releva et sans un regard en regard quitta la salle.

* * *

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle avait vagabondé dans la château, ni comment elle avait atterrie dans la tour. Tout était bien trop floue. C'était comme si elle s'était mise en pilote automatique et s'était laissé avancé. Peu lui importait comment elle y était parvenue, la seule chose qui lui importait s'était qu'elle était seule. Assise sur le rebord de la tour, ses pieds pendaient dans le vide, se balançant en cadence. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer elle voulait juste souffler quelques précieux instants. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas pu emporter son nimbus. Elle ne connaissait rien de mieux que voler sur son balais pour se vider la tête. Hélas elle devrait se contenter de cette tour. Elle ferma les yeux et continua à balancer ses jambes au rythme des bourrasque de vent qui lui fouettaient le visage. Néanmoins « sa bulle » de tranquillité ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps, elle le savait. Elle ne fut pas le moins étonnée quand elle éclata brusquement au son reconnaissable d'une personne montant les escaliers. Elle ne bougea pas laissant l'intrus monter. Elle ne se retourna que lorsqu'elle sentit l'intrus debout à quelques mètres d'elle. C'est avec surprise qu'elle reconnut son cousin. Pas Sirius mais Regulus, son frère. Elle enjamba le rebord et se tourna pour qu'elle puisse le voir sans a avoir a tourner la tête de façon pas très confortable.

\- Regulus, dit-elle simplement.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec lui. Quel partie avait-il choisit ? Lui pardonnerait-il de ne pas avoir été à Serpentard ? Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis des mois. Après un long silence pesant de non-dit elle se décida à refaire une tentative :

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé, Reg ?

Il esquissa un bref sourire qui illumina son visage. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Regulus était un Black, il avait les mêmes traits que son frère.

\- Je me doutait que tu chercherais la hauteur. J'ai hésité entre cette tour et le terrain de quiddich, mais je me suis douté que tu n'avais pas encore pu le visiter.

Se fut à son tour de sourire.

\- Quel fin observateur tu fais ! Tu devrais penser à devenir Auror !

Elle l'avait dit sur un ton légèrement railleur mais elle le vit tressaillir au mot « Auror ». Elle se gifla mentalement, consciente de sa bêtise. Lui comme elle savait qu'ils ne sauraient jamais Auror. Non, son avenir promettait d'être beaucoup plus sombre. Pendant un instant elle eut un doute quant à sa réaction. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit déjà...

 _Non ! Il n'a pas pu être aussi idiot._

Devait-elle lui demandait de but en blanc si il avait choisi de suivre le chemin maudit de son père ? Non, elle ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Il y a des vérités qui sont dangereuses. Qui peuvent vous briser. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

\- Alors, Reg, si tu es ici, qu'as-tu décidé ?

Il ne fit pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il comprenait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Pour toute réponse il l'enlaça. Il avait bien grandit, désormais il la dépassait d'une tête. Entre ces bras elle se sentait fragile. Le visage enfouit dans son cou, elle huma son odeur apaisante. Elle avait eu peur de ne plus pouvoir être aussi proche de lui. Tout comme Sirius, son contact ne la dérangeait pas. C'était toujours plus maladroit entre eux, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être aussi expressifs l'un envers l'autre, mais tout changeait en fonction des événements. Ils n'étaient pas aussi proches que Sirius et elle, c'était un fait. Personne n'était capable de rivaliser avec le lien qui les rapprochait, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins proche. Elle pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main combien de personnes de sa famille elle appréciait vraiment. Avec qui elle pouvait se déclarer proche, en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Sirius, Regulus et Androméda. Par contre citer tous ceux en qui elle n'avait aucune confiance était beaucoup trop long. Et ceux qu'elle détestait carrément était impressionnant. Son père, sa mère, Walburga, Bellatrix... Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'elle ne parvenait pas à classer : Narcissa.

\- Tu es ma cousine, Ella, chuchota Regulus à son oreille comme si cela expliquait tout.

\- Et Sirius est ton frère, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle le sentit se raidir. Il recula coupant ainsi cour à leur étreinte.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, Ella, répondit-il la mâchoire crispée.

Elle avait été trop loin elle le savait mais comment s'en empêcher ?

 _Regulus t'as pardonné, ne commence pas une nouvelle dispute, Ella... Je dois me faire pardonner pour avoir été répartie à Gryffondor... Pourquoi ne suis-je pas né dans une autre famille ?_

Le cours de ses pensées commençaient à partir dans tous les sens, elle se re-concentra sur sa conversation.

\- Je pense que c'est la même chose, Regulus. Si tu peux passer outre pour moi, pourquoi ne pas le faire pour lui ?

\- Lui, c'est un traître, il a quitté la maison !

Désormais ce n'était plus seulement sa mâchoire qui était crispée mais ses poings aussi.

\- À qui la faute ? Vous le rabaissiez à chaque instant. Il vivait un véritable enfer là-bas... Juste parce qu'il était différent de ce que voulait tes parents...

Le voyant prêt à répliquer de nouveau elle le coupa aussitôt.

\- Laisse tomber, Reg. Je pense qu'on ne parviendra à rien aujourd'hui en poursuivant cette conversation.

Il hocha la tête, soulagé que ce sujet prenne fin. Eleana allait vraiment devoir trouver un moyen pour que les deux frères soient confrontés et mettre fin à cette bêtise.

\- Que vas-tu faire au sujet de Potter ?

\- Me venger d'une telle façon qu'il sera encore plus humilié que moi.

Regulus eut un sourire carnassier digne de son statut de Serpentard.

\- Si t'as besoin d'aide pour ça, je suis là.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire

\- Bon il faut que j'y aille avant qu'Avery ne me cherche.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je sais que tu vas y arriver vendredi. Ça va aller, Ella, tu es forte.

\- Merci, Reg, répondit-elle touchée par ses quelques mots.

Il essayait de la rassurer à sa façon.

Elle le regarda partir. Lucius et Regulus maintenant. Tous les deux à ses côtés. Finalement peut-être qu'avoir été répartie à Gryffondor n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Elle pouvait voir qui était réellement à ses côtés.

* * *

Hey !

Et me revoilà enfin ! Vraiment désolé pour cette longue attente !

Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Dîtes-moi tout ;)

Le chapitre 9 est en cours d'écriture est au rendez-vous nous aurons le droit à de la vengeance tout droit sortie des talents si particuliers d'Eleana ^^

Vous avez hâte ?

Encore merci à Emilie d'avoir la patience de me corriger !

À très vite, merci pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir, n'hésitez pas en laisser, j'adore avoir vos avis :)


	11. Chapitre 9

\- Eleana !

Eleana leva la tête de sa valise.

\- Evans ?

Des cheveux roux apparurent dans son champ de vision.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Evans, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Elle se laissa tomber à côté d'Eleana à même le sol.

\- Ça va ?

Elle devait être inquiète pour la beuglante.

\- Ouais, répondit-elle d'une voix si convaincante qu'on aurait dit qu'elle n'était absolument pas touchée.

La plupart du temps elle était assez douée pour cacher ses émotions (enfin quand ses cheveux ne se mettaient pas à la trahir) mais il y avait encore pas mal de raté, notamment lors de la scène qu'elle nommerait maintenant le « crime du crétin de Potter ».

\- T'es sûre ? Tu avais l'air furieuse...

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels.

\- Ça va.

Elle continua à fouiller dans son bazar de valise.

\- Que fais-tu ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Evans en l'observant.

\- Je cherche un cahier.

Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui cacher. D'ailleurs Evans ne détestait pas elle aussi ce minable de Potter ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un _accio_? Dit Evans en l'observant bizarrement.

Elle se retient de justement de lever un fois de plus les yeux aux ciels

\- C'est pas aussi simple, il ne peut réagir aux _accio_.

\- Un livre qui ne réagit pas au sortilège d'attraction ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- J'ai désactivais ce sortilège à l'aide d'autres sortilèges.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu poses bien beaucoup de question, répondit Eleana légèrement agacée mais elle lui répondit néanmoins : quand tu as Sirius comme cousin tu apprends à protéger tes affaires. S'il pourrait attraper _ce_ livre d'un simple _accio_ ça ferait bien longtemps qu'il serait allé fouiller dedans.

Elle ne le protégeait pas que de Sirius, mais ça elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler. Elle pouvait presque croire qu'Evans était impressionnée.

\- Le voilà !

Victorieuse elle attrapa le cahier,

\- C'est quoi _ça_? Demanda Evans en jetant un œil dégoûté à ce qu'Eleana appelait « cahier ».

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très beau. Il était bien plus qu'usée. Des pages jaunis, tâchées de substances non identifiables, la couverture à moitié déchiré. Eleana attrapa sa baguette et lança un sortilège informulé. Aussitôt le cahier se transforma et devient miraculeusement normal.

\- Mais... Comment t'as fait ça ? Demanda Evans surprise.

\- Un charme, répondit Eleana simplement. Pour éviter également qu'il n'atterrisse par _mégarde_ dans d'autres mains.

Elle l'ouvrit et le feuilleta. Evans se pencha sur son épaule pour apercevoir son contenu. À son plus grand étonnement, Eleana la laisse faire. Elle lui faisait confiance. L'affaire « crime du crétin de Potter » lui avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait lui accorder sa confiance. Enfin autant qu'elle pouvait donner sa confiance à une personne qu'elle connaissait depuis à peine une semaine, s'entend.

\- Des potions ?

\- Oui... J'inscris toutes les potions que je réalise dans ce carnet et quelques... Euh... tests.

Le regard d'Evans s'illumina.

\- Je le savais ! Tu veux te venger de Potter !

Elle continua à feuilleter ses notes tout en lui répondant :

\- Bien sûr, Evans, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser passer ça ? Je pensais que tu connaissais quand même un peu les Black.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'insigne qui ornait sa poitrine.

\- Que vas faire la préfère-en-chef ? Me dénoncer ou m'aider à punir Potter ?

Eleana savait qu'elle jouait gros. Elle pensait qu'Evans la suivrait, elle avait après tout besoin d'un peu d'aide, mais dévoiler son désir de vengeance à la préfète était dangereux. Son plan pouvait tomber à l'eau avant même d'avoir commencé.

\- Je...

C'était le moment d'argumenter en voyant l'hésitation d'Evans.

\- Tu le déteste aussi, ça se voit à chaque fois qu'il te parle-ce qui arrive très souvent. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps de le remettre à sa place ?

Ses yeux émeraude brillèrent de mille feux. Elle était indécise.

Eleana répéta sa question :

\- Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps de le remettre à sa place ?

\- Ok, je marche ! Répondit Evans d'un souffle.

Eleana lui adressa un véritable sourire.

\- Bon choix, Evans. Es-tu forte en potion ?

\- Je me débrouille.

\- Bien, parce que ça ne vas pas être facile de préparer ce que j'ai à l'esprit en deux jours.

\- Deux jours ? Pourquoi aussi rapidement ?

Le regard d'Eleana s'assombrit brusquement.

\- Je rentre chez moi. Il faut que cette première partie soit faite avant.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a plusieurs parties ?

Sa voix virait dans les aigus. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier sa vengeance en plusieurs étapes.

\- Oui. Crois-moi Potter va regretter d'avoir ouvert cette beuglante.

* * *

\- Ella ! S'il-te-plaît !

Avec un soupir agacé cette dernière se retourna.

\- Quoi Sirius ?

Au lieu de répondre, il attrapa son bras et l'entraîna à travers tout le château jusqu'à un couloir vide et tranquille. Il leva son menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

\- Ça va ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? C'est pas comme si ton copain avait ouvert ma beuglante devant tout le monde, répondit-elle amèrement.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Une mauvaise manie.

\- Je suis désolé, Ella, je ne savais pas qu'il allait faire ça.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sirius, répondit-elle d'un ton plus doux, mais ne m'empêche pas de me venger...

Le voyant prêt à la couper, elle posa la main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- … Il a été trop loin, je ne laisserais pas passer ça et tu le sais.

Reconnaissant son impuissance, il ne répondit rien et l'enlaça.

\- As-tu peur ?

Elle savait très bien quoi il parlait, comme avec Regulus un peu plus tôt.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Son silence ne présage rien de bon.

\- Je pourrais demander à Dumbledore de lui refuser cette sortie...

Elle sourit légèrement.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Sir'. Père a le bras long... Puis comment expliqueront-nous que je ne veuille pas y aller ? À part d'avoir peur de prendre un savon... De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas me cacher éternellement ici.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, elle dans ses bras protecteur, puisant le réconfort qui lui manquait.

\- Regulus est venue me voir toute à l'heure.

Elle le sentit se raidir.

\- J'espère qu'il a fait le bon choix.

Elle hocha la tête bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

\- Oui, il m'a fait comprendre que ça ne changeait rien.

Il se détendit et embrassa son front. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte en voyant le ciel s'assombrir par-delà les fenêtres du château.

\- Faut que j'y aille. Evans m'attends.

\- Depuis quand tu traînes avec Evans, toi ?

Une fois Sirius partit, elle s'élança dans les couloirs, surveillant que personne ne la suivait. Arrivée à bon port, elle se félicita mentalement d'avoir réussi à retrouver la salle sans s'être perdu, comme quoi elle allait peut-être savoir se repérer dans ce labyrinthe gigantesque qu'était Poudlard. Elle utilisa le code qu'elles avaient mis en place et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- On n'est vraiment obligé d'utiliser ce code, Eleana ? Personne ne vient jamais ici, on dirait qu'on est des criminels, l'accueillit Evans avec ces mots.

\- Oui, Ev... Lily, rectifia-t-elle sous son regard noir. Je préfère éviter que quelqu'un -ou pire Potter- ne mette son nez dans mes potions.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

\- Tu t'en sors ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la potion.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes et reconnu l'étape à laquelle elle était arrivée. Elle touilla la potion et observa sa couleur avec satisfaction.

\- Bonne couleur. Pas mal, Lily, la félicita-t-elle en allant même jusqu'à lui adresser un sourire.

En jetant un coup d'œil à Evans/Lily elle vit que ses cheveux roux étaient tout ébouriffés.

\- Elle est pas simple, hein ? Il m'a fallu plus de trois mois et un nombre incalculable de raté pour parvenir à un résultat l'année dernière.

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice.

* * *

 _Jour J. 12h_.

Il lui restait très peu de temps avant son départ. D'un coup de baguette cachée avec soins sous la table, Eleana parvint avec un sourire satisfait à renverser la fiole dans le verre de Potter sans même que quiconque ne l'aperçoive. Elle attendit patiemment que Potter porte le verre à ses lèvres. Elle continua à manger avant de jeter un coup d'œil victorieux à sa coéquipière. Plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

 _14h._

Elle passa devant _Potter et compagnie_ , comme elle appelait désormais sa petite troupe et entra dans la classe sous le regard perçant d'Ivanoshi qui ne semblait pas la quitter du regard. Est-ce à cause de la scène du « crime du crétin de Potter » ou à cause de son défi stupide lancé la dernière fois ? Ou bien avait-t-il vu ce qu'elle avait versé dans la coupe de Potter ? En tout cas son regard la mettait mal à l'aise, mais elle l'ignora autant qu'elle le pouvait.

McGonagall entra et le silence ce fit.

\- Bonjour à tous. Bien aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par...

Eleana avait déjà décroché, son attention était concentrée sur Potter qui chuchotait avec Pettigrow. Comme d'habitude. Elle s'aperçut de l'instant même où sa potion fit effet. McGonagall décida -comme si elle était de concerto avec elle- d'intervenir.

\- Monsieur Potter si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas il suffit de me le dire, dit-elle agacée par ses chuchotements pas si discrets que ça.

\- Excusez-moi professeur mais il ne m'intéresse pas.

Potter porta vivement une main à sa bouche, choqué en entendant ses propres paroles.

\- Pardon ? Répondit McGongall surprise elle aussi.

\- Je ne suis pas désolé, professeur.

Potter ouvrit grand les yeux, il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Les joues de McGonagall se teintèrent de rouge.

\- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. Maintenant sortez, monsieur Potter, nous réglerons ça plus tard.

\- Mais...

\- Sortez, monsieur Potter, le coupa sèchement McGonagall.

Rageusement Potter sortit. Eleana cacha non sans mal son sourire, mais elle était persuadée qu'Ivanoshi l'avait vu.

* * *

 _17 h_.

\- Espèce de... Black !

La voix de Potter l'agressa dès sa sortie de la salle de classe.

\- Oui, Potter, je suis une Black, répondit-elle amusée.

Aussitôt les autres élèves les encerclèrent désireux de ne pas rater une miette de leur confrontation. Sirius décida avec sagesse -et oui, même Sirius y parvient à certains moments !- de ne pas s'en mêler.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas toi ! Dit Potter avec rage.

Il serra les points.

\- Ah bon ? Et que n'aurais-je pas fait ? Répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur et hautain.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle !

Il poussa un cri de rage quand il entendit ses paroles.

\- En effet je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Potter. Si tu veux bien m'excusez j'ai d'autres choses bien plus importante à faire.

Avec un dernier regard dédaigneux Eleana tourna les talons, mais pas assez vite pour avoir échappé au sourire d'Ivanoshi et aux cris de Potter qui l'insultait avec des mots plus gentils les uns que les autres.

* * *

 _17h30._

Elle attrapa sa cape. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et laissa place à Evans qui lui adressa un énorme sourire.

\- Potter est complètement hors de lui !

\- Et il le sera pendant encore au moins 8 heures.

Après un coup d'œil elles éclatèrent de rire.

\- Vraiment une bonne idée ta potion d'inversement.

\- Comme quoi étudier à Durmstrang n'es pas si mal que ça.

Evans remarqua seulement maintenant sa cape.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

\- Oui, je préfère ne pas arriver en retard. À bientôt, Lily.

Après deux jours en sa compagnie elle arrivait enfin à l'appeler par son prénom. Eleana se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, mais elle vit Lily s'avancer elle aussi et s'arrêta net.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lily ?

\- Ben ça ne se voit pas ? Répondit sa camarade en levant les yeux aux ciels. Je t'accompagne.

Eleana se figea. Elle avait des doutes mais devait-elle lui demander ?

 _Oui, tu le dois. Si jamais père..._

\- Lily, tes parents sont sorciers ? Tu es une Sang-Mêlée ?

Elle vit Lily se crisper. Aucun doute, elle avait entendu la beuglante de sa mère et compris où elle voulait en venir.

\- Non, je suis une Née-Moldue.

\- Ok.

 _Père ne doit pas l'apprendre..._

Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'espoir, elle était prête à parier son nimbus que sa cousine Bellatrix avait déjà mis au courant son père.

 _Alors il ne devra jamais la voir... Par Merlin, elle ne devra jamais être seule en sa présence si elle continue d'être ma camarade... Rien que ma camarade._

Eleana était bien trop égoïste pour couper les ponts avec la seule Gryffondor à avoir été sympa avec elle, fut-elle Née-Moldue, juste pour plaire à son père.

\- On y va ? Demanda Lily après un long silence.

\- NON ! Cria Eleana en faisant sursauter Lily.

Elle vit les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes.

 _Et voilà que je fais pleurer Lily... Bravo !_

\- Écoutes, Lily, promets-moi que tu ne t'approcheras jamais de mon père... C'est important ! Ne t'approches jamais de ma famille, en dehors de Poudlard, tu as compris ?

Elle hocha la tête mais ses yeux se remplirent de plus belles.

\- Tu as honte de moi, hein Eleana ? Tu ne veux pas que ton père te voit avec une... Une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Eleana soupira, elle s'attendait à cette réaction.

\- Je n'ai pas honte, loin de là, mais... Il n'en sortira rien de bon... Je n'ai rien contre les Nés-Moldus mais pas mon père, ni ma famille tu comprends ? Tu ne dois pas les approcher.

Lily se détendit légèrement, elle le vit à sa posture.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, mais bon week-end Lily.

À ces mots Eleana sortit, laissant Lily et ses yeux humides. Maintenant, elle se sentait coupable pour quelque chose qui n'était pas de son fait.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, Eleana vit sans surprise Sirius, accompagné de la troupe _Potter et compagnie_ mais sans Potter à son plus grand soulagement.

\- Alors, prête à revoir ton père ? Demanda Sirius tendu.

\- Ça va aller, Sirius, je serais là lundi.

Elle avait l'impression que toute la salle commune la regardait, et elle ne pensait pas que ce n'était qu'une impression. Tout le monde savait qu'elle allait se prendre un « savon » par son paternel.

\- Si ça va aller, pourquoi tes cheveux son blanc, Ella ? Tu es nerveuse...

 _Foutu cheveux blanc !_

Personne ne pouvait plus ignorer qu'elle était nerveuse, en tout cas plus son cousin grâce à ses cheveux.

\- C'est normal d'être nerveux, Sir'.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Sans surprise, Pettigrow fuya son regard, tandis que Lupin la regardait avec ce qui lui semblait être de la compassion. Par contre elle était bien incapable de lire dans les yeux d'Ivanoshi. Après un dernier regard menaçant à ses camarades Gryffondor trop curieux, elle entreprit de quitter la salle commune.

\- Attends !, cria son cousin, tu veux que t'accompagne ?

Elle savait quel effort il lui avait fallu pour lui proposer de l'accompagner. Il avait rompu tout lien avec leur famille.

\- Merci mais non, répondit Eleana presque émotive, il est inutile qu'il te voit.

Et elle reprit sa route.

\- Bon courage, cria Ivanoshi avant que la porte ne se ferme.

Après avoir patienté quelques instants dans le hall, elle aperçut son père s'avancer vers elle. Quand il fut devant elle, elle lui adressa une révérence.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps.

Devant cette accueil chaleureux, elle eu un petit sourire qu'elle cacha du mieux qu'elle le put. Elle s'élança derrière son père quand il entreprit de sortir du château. Dès qu'elle eu franchit la grille, elle posa sa main sur le bras de son père et ils transplanèrent. Le contact que provoquait sa main sur son père, lui était douloureux. Il n'usait pourtant d'aucun sort, mais sa main la brûla même à travers son gant, et elle eut une terrible envie de la retirer. Pourtant elle se força à laisser sa main, et ce contact insupportable. Elle n'enleva sa main qu'une fois après avoir atterrit dans le salon du Manoir de sa famille. Cette endroit était si luxueux mais en même temps si froid et lugubre qu'elle ne s'y était jamais plu. Pour elle ce n'était qu'une prison. Certes dorée, mais une prison tout de même.

\- Bien alors nous allons commencer de suite, Eleana, murmura Oreigo en enlevant sa cape.

Eleana enleva la sienne aussi et elle fixa son père. Elle ne put empêcher la peur de s'introduire en elle, pareil à un poison, mais elle soutient son regard, sans elle l'espérait, la laisser paraître.

\- Alors comme ça, ma progéniture, ma propre fille m'a humiliée ! Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? Crois-moi mon enfant tu vas me supplier d'arrêter !

Plus de murmure maintenant, Oreigo Black hurlait. Avant qu'Eleana n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, le premier sort la toucha et elle tomba en hurlant. Sa peau semblait se déchirer. Après avoir ouvert la bouche et avalé d'un souffle tremblant une gorgée d'air, Eleana se releva. Elle sentait que des entailles lui vrillaient le corps. Elle pouvait même sentir son sang poisseux couler le long de sa chair mutilée. Elle affronta son père du regard. Il pouvait la mutiler tant qu'il le voulait, mais jamais il n'effacerait la fierté qu'elle avait. Jamais elle ne lui donnerait plus la chance de la voir pleurer. Son père se mit à rire. D'un rire dérangeant, qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

 _Aussi dérangeait que lui._

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins d'une Black. Maintenant, mon enfant, on va réellement commencer.

Eleana ne se rendit plus compte de ce qui l'entourait, elle perdit le décompte des heures. Son monde explosa dans un dédale de couleurs éclatantes et de douleur. Tout ce qu'elle put faire après plusieurs heures de tortures fut de sombrer dans le néant, protégeant ainsi son esprit de la douleur.

* * *

Hey !

Comment allez-vous depuis... le dernier chapitre qui remonte déjà a pas mal de temps ? ;)

Alors, alors dîtes-moi tout ! Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? De la petite vengeance de notre Eleana ? De la scène finale ?

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarquer mais ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents et je m'en félicite lol !

Bref ! J'étais tellement bien inspiré après ce chapitre que j'en ai écris trois autres à la suite, dont un qui n'attends plus que vous puisqu'il est déjà corrigé (par ma sauveuse Emilie d'ailleurs) ! Alors à vous de me motiver à le poster avec pleins d'avis :P

À très vite,

Eleana.


	12. Chapitre 10

\- Eleana, lèves-toi immédiatement !

La voix de son père lui était déjà devenue insupportable. Eleana essaya de se lever mais ses jambes ne semblaient pouvoir la soutenir et elle retomba à genoux par terre. Elle ne put éviter de lâcher le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres quand ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol. Elle n'avait plus la force de se relever, la douleur l'empêchait le plus simple des gestes.

\- Pitoyable, lâcha Oreigo Black en observant la tentative ratée de sa fille.

Eleana voulut lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais aucun bruit ne sortit de ses lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait perdu sa voix. Longtemps que le sortilège _Doloris_ l'avait fait hurler jusqu'à ne plus savoir crier. Son père l'attrapa brusquement par le bras et la traîna jusqu'à son bureau. Avant d'atteindre le bureau, la jeune fille avait déjà perdu connaissance. Elle fut brusquement réveillée par une gifle retentissante.

\- Recopies-moi ça !

D'une main tremblante Eleana attrapa le parchemin et la plume que lui tendait son père. Elle lut les phrases écrite au-dessus avec détachement puis entreprit de les recopier.

« **J'appartiens à la noble famille Black. Je ne déshonorerai plus jamais ma famille** »

D'une écriture irrégulière elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur dès qu'elle eut finis. Son père lui arracha le parchemin des mains et lui attrapa à nouveau le bras. Il lui mit brutalement un bracelet. Eleana ne fit d'abord pas attention à ce qu'il faisait, elle était bien trop occupée à essayer de respirer correctement et à contrôler la douleur.

 _Un bracelet ? Pourquoi m'avoir donné un bracelet ?_

Le bracelet se mit à luire de mille feux avant de redevenir aussi normal qu'il pouvait l'être. Eleana qui essaya de se concentrer un maximum sur le bracelet remarqua qu'il était en argent orné du blason de sa famille.

\- Pourquoi ? Articula-t-elle simplement avec bien du mal.

Son père ria.

\- Ma fille, ce bracelet va continuellement te rappeler le devoir que tu as envers ta famille. Chaque fois que tu parleras avec un Sang-de-Bourbe, un Traître-à-son-Sang ou même à un Sang-Mêlé ce que tu as écris de ta main s'inscrira sur le dos de celle-ci. En clair si tu ne parles pas à des personnes dignes de ton rang tu vas avoir très mal... Oh, et bien sûr, je suis le seul à pouvoir l'enlever.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, elle ne semblait pas étonnée. Après avoir ri d'un rire glacial, ce dernier sortit de la pièce. Eleana entreprit alors de se lever et d'atteindre sa chambre. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir perdu connaissance qu'elle atteignit sa chambre. Elle entreprit ensuite la distance jusqu'à son lit. Une fois le lit atteint, elle lâcha un long gémissement et pu enfin se rouler en boule dans son lit pour essayer d'oublier son arrivé à la maison.

Elle se réveilla à l'aurore ne se souvenant même plus s'être endormit. La douleur lui vrilla automatiquement le corps.

\- Lady Black.

La voix de son elfe de maison retentit dans sa chambre. Eleana ouvrit les yeux et se releva avec bien du mal.

\- Kira ?

La voix d'Eleana semblait brisée. Même parler lui faisait mal. Elle regarda sans la moindre émotion son corps couvert de sang. Même ses cheveux étaient poisseux de son sang.

\- Le maître veut que vous vous prépariez maintenant. Il m'a dit de vous dire que vous rentrerez à Poudlard dans moins d'une demi-heure.

\- Merci Kira. Passes-moi un parchemin vierge, une plume et de l'encre.

Eleana ne put empêcher le soulagement de se manifester sur son visage. Son père semblait avoir changé d'avis, elle ne resterait pas jusqu'à lundi matin. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait conduit son père à éconduire son séjour au manoir, mais rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse. Elle attrapa les objets demandés que son elfe lui avait apporté et se mit à écrire.

« Je vais bien. Je suis là dans une demi-heure. »

Ces quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte, elle les envoya à son cousin par le biais de sa chouette. Avec l'aide de Kira, Eleana réussit ensuite à se laver et à s'habiller. Eleana attrapa une longue cape qui parvenait à cacher tout son corps. Malheureusement Kira n'avait pas eu le temps de nettoyer les plaies qui ornaient le corps de cette dernière et Eleana n'avait pu cacher les coupures et les bleus qui défiguraient son visage. Eleana s'en occuperait une fois loin d'ici.

\- Merci Kira, tu peux disposer.

Après que l'elfe se fut incliné, Eleana se dirigea vers le salon. Elle mit plus de dix minutes à descendre les escaliers qui menaient au salon. Ce ne fut qu'à bout de souffle qu'elle parvint au salon.

\- Il était temps, tu étais en train de te faire attendre.

La voix d'Oreigo sonnait comme un reproche. Comme si après avoir torturé sa fille durant des heures, ce serait de la faute de celle-ci si elle avait du mal à se déplacer. Attrapant le bras de sa fille ils transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent devant les immenses et imposantes grilles de Poudlard.

\- Bien, je ne vais pas m'attarder. Ne me déçois plus, Eleana.

Après ces derniers mots d'adieu, Oreigo transplana. Eleana dut attendre que le concierge vienne lui ouvrir. Elle atteignit le hall et le concierge disparut. La jeune fille s'appuya contre un mur essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Ella !

C'est avec soulagement qu'elle reconnut la voix de son cousin. Sirius accourut vers sa cousine. Quand il fut assez près d'elle pour voir son visage, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un hoquet de surprise.

\- Oh, Ella !

Il semblait à deux doigts de perdre son sang-froid. Le remarquant Eleana transforma sa grimace de douleur en un semblant de sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sirius, ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'il n'y paraît, mentit-elle.

C'est avec dépit qu'Eleana remarqua que Potter se trouvait derrière Sirius.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là, _lui_ ?

Sirius parut embarrassé et s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose mais les genoux d'Eleana la lâchèrent et elle s'écroula. Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un ultime cri de douleur. Sirius accourut rapidement vers sa cousine et entreprit de la relever, mais elle était bien trop lourde pour lui seul. Potter s'avança à son tour et sans un mot attrapa Eleana de l'autre côté, à sa plus grande surprise. Ils parvinrent tous deux à la soulever. Une fois remise debout toujours maintenu par les deux garçons, Eleana lâcha un sifflement de douleur.

\- Potter, ton bras, descends-le.

En effet ce dernier était en train d'appuyer contre une de ses plaies. Ce dernier s'exécuta aussitôt. Eleana s'appuya le plus possible sur les garçons, puisque ces jambes refusaient tout poids. Puis ce drôle de trio se mit en marche pour rejoindre la salle commune en évitant au maximum les autres élèves. Alors qu'ils étaient pratiquement arrivés à la salle commune, Eleana eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Non pas la salle commune, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça !

Sans un mot ils se tournèrent et trouvèrent une salle de classe vide. Ils purent enfin lâcher Eleana qui s'écroula de tout son corps contre le mur.

\- Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie.

C'était la voix de Potter qui semblait -au plus grand étonnement d'Eleana- inquiète. Pourquoi l'aidait-il alors qu'i peine 24 h elle le rendait fou de rage ?

\- Non pas l'infirmerie, chuchota Eleana.

\- Mais...

Potter fut coupé par Sirius.

\- Je vais aller chercher de quoi la soigner. Reste avec elle, James.

Sans attendre qu'on le contredise Sirius disparut en fermant la porte derrière lui. Eleana ferma les yeux et inspira lentement. Elle ne fit pas attention à Potter qui s'était agenouillé en face d'elle et observait les blessures ornant le visage d'Eleana.

\- Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça Eleana ?

Elle avait le droit à du « Eleana » maintenant ?

\- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon prénom, Potter.

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement si bien que Potter dût se pencher vers elle pour l'entendre. Il ignora sa réponse.

\- C'est ta... famille qui t'as fait ça ?

Sa voix était hésitante. Eleana ne préféra ne pas répondre ne sachant quoi dire. Elle refuse d'admettre la vérité à Potter. Elle ne voulait la pitié de personne, et surtout pas celle de ce Potter qui était choyé par ses parents elle en était sûre, en plus d'être un crétin de première.

\- Eleana est-ce que c'est ta famille qui t'as fait ça ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir ta famille, Potter, avoua-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, et ne dit rien jusqu'au retour de Sirius. Ce dernier revenait avec plein de compresses, de bandages et de désinfectants.

\- Ou as-tu trouvé tout ça Sirius ? Demanda Potter surpris.

\- Infirmerie, marmonna-t-il.

Sirius s'agenouilla à côté de sa cousine et entreprit d'enlever la cape de cette dernière mais elle l'en empêcha.

\- Tu peux partir Potter.

Ce dernier parut percevoir qu'il était de trop, sortit après un hochement de tête.

\- Bien maintenant Ella, je vais devoir nettoyer tes blessures.

À ces mots son cousin entreprit d'enlever les hauts de sa cousine et en silence il nettoya et banda le corps souillé de sa cousine.

\- Un jour j'apprendrais un sort ou une potion pour la douleur, je te le promets, dit Sirius en remarquant pour la énième fois le corps crispé de sa cousine et sa mâchoire contractée.

\- Un jour je n'aura plus à subir ça, murmura Eleana plus à elle-même qu'à son cousin.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire et reprit son pénible travail.

* * *

\- Eleana

La voix n'était qu'un murmure lointain. Eleana se sentant si bien dans son état d'inconscience qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller.

\- Eleana.

La voix à présent était plus forte et il semblait qu'on la secouer. Avec agacement Eleana revient à elle.

\- C'est trop demander de me laisser dormir un peu !

Mais ces derniers mots n'étaient pas compréhensibles. La douleur qui lui était revenu de plein fouet lui coupant le souffle. La main de son cousin lui effleura sa joue meurtrie.

\- Je suis désolé Ella, mais il faut qu'on retourne à notre dortoir, l'heure du couvre-feu approche.

Eleana leva les yeux vers les yeux gris qui l'observaient.

\- Dis, Sirius. Est-ce que mon visage est toujours aussi... horrible ?

Sirius la fixa avec insistance.

\- Ça va, sans le sang sur ton visage tout se voit nettement moins.

Eleana n'ajouta rien. Elle remarqua que Potter était toujours là, derrière son cousin. Il était finalement revenu. Elle se leva et chancela un peu, mais elle fut bien vite soutenue par Sirius.

C'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune, le bras de Sirius entourant la taille de sa cousine pour la soutenir et Potter les suivant à la trace. Bien que l'heure du couvre-feu fût dépassée quand ils atteignirent leur salle commune, une dizaine d'élève s'y trouvait encore. Et bien sûr quand ils se retournèrent pour voir les nouveaux arrivant, élèves de première année comme de septième furent surpris de voir une personne soutenue par Sirius Black et cachée des regards par James Potter. Lily qui était restée dans la salle commune fut si abasourdi de son état après s'être approchée suffisamment pour reconnaître Eleana, qu'elle resta figée un moment. Avant de se reprendre et de s'avancer avec hâte vers eux.

\- Eleana qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivée ? Murmura-t-elle consciente que Sirius et Potter essayait de garder son identité secrète. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie immédiatement !

Eleana que le voyage jusqu'à sa tour avait épuisée, ne trouva même plus la force de répondre à Lily.

\- Emmène-la à son lit, Evans. Elle a besoin de sommeil et je ne peux pas l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre, dit Sirius répondant à la place de sa cousine.

\- Mais...

Lily n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Sirius la coupa en plein élan.

\- Écoutes Evans, tu serais gentille de ne pas poser de question ce soir. Eleana a besoin de sommeil, alors ça pourra attendre demain.

Puis il s'avança jusqu'au escalier du dortoir des filles et avant que Lily puisse répliquer encore une fois il enleva le bras qu'il avait passé autour de la taille de sa cousine et pressa sa cousine contre Lily.

Lily passa son bras à l'endroit même où Sirius l'avait mis auparavant en lui jetant un regard noir. Eleana ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand le bras de Lily la toucha. Ce contact inconnu lui était désagréable. Mais n'ayant plus la force de résister elle accepta l'aide de sa camarade et à deux elles parvinrent à atteindre leur chambre. Eleana ne parut pas remarquer que sur le dos de sa main droite apparaissait les lignes qu'elle avait écrite plutôt dans la journée. Du sang s'échappait tandis que plus le contact se prolongeait avec Lily et plus les lettres s'incrustaient plus profondément dans sa chair. Ce soir-là, Eleana ne parvint pas à atteindre son lit qui se trouvait en haut de celui de sa camarade. Eleana fut donc installé dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Sa camarade Sang-de-Bourbe s'occupa d'elle et ne lui posa aucune question. Ce soir-là en s'endormant, Lily Evans venait de gagner l'amitié d'Eleana Black, Sang-Pure.

* * *

Les ténèbres l'entouraient. Tout était si glacial qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Même dans le noir Eleana pouvait reconnaître l'endroit simplement en sentant la pierre sous elle. Elle se trouvait chez elle au manoir. Dans cette cave, où elle avait passé des heures, enfermé aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelle. Au plus grand désespoir de ces parfaits Sang-Purs de parents, Eleana n'avait jamais su respecter les règles. C'était ainsi. Et son père lui faisait regretter amèrement à chaque fois, mais si elle avait le malheur de quitter son manoir hanté -comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler- elle parvenait toujours bien vite à oublier pourquoi elle ne devait pas le faire. Ces parents avaient parfaitement saisis le danger quand il serait temps d'envoyer leur fille à l'école. C'est pourquoi son père avait pris les choses en main avant la rentrée de la jeune fille. Eleana avait toujours craint sa famille. Les Black n'étaient pas n'importe qui et on lui avait assez raconté l'histoire d'un de ces ancêtres tué à coups de _Doloris_ par sa propre mère. Le rôle de la jeune fille avait toujours était très clair dans leurs esprits. Elle ne serait bonne qu'à marier. Le plus important serait de la marier à une grande famille de Sang-Pur où elle honorerait sa fonction de fille d'Oreigo Black. Ce ne serait qu'un pion de plus pour son ambitieuse famille, et elle s'y était résigné... à deux, trois points près. Dans cette cave elle pouvait encore ressentir toute la souffrance qu'elle avait pu endurer... Elle essaya de contrôler la peur que lui inspirait cette pièce, se convainquant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais quand elle entendit les pas familiers qui résonnaient, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier. Elle voulait sortir de ce cauchemar bien trop familier et réaliste. Son vœu fut exaucé car elle fit réveillée par une légère secousse. Elle serra la main de sous son oreiller pour attraper sa baguette, mais elle constata avec étonnement qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Alors elle ouvrit les yeux légèrement pour voir des cheveux roux au-dessus d'elle. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement discret. Son corps était encore douloureux mais c'est avec soulagement qu'elle remarqua que la douleur était supportable.

\- Eleana !

Elle rouvrit les yeux ne se rappelant pas les avoir fermés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu criais...

Eleana se redressa avec étonnement. Jamais elle n'avait criée quand un de ses cauchemars l'avait assaillit... en même temps elle ne le savait pas vraiment puisqu'elle dormait toujours seule.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée Lily.

Eleana passa une main dans ses cheveux plus par habitude que par inquiétude. Ils étaient toujours aussi boueux que la veille.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Alice a eu la bonne idée de mettre un sort à ses rideaux.

Elle se demanda un instant qui pouvait bien être Alice avant de se rappeler qu'elles n'étaient pas seules dans cette chambre. En effet bien que les rideaux du lit de la supposée Alice étaient toujours fermés étant donné qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée au cri qu'elle semblait avoir poussé, il était fort possible qu'elle ait jeté un sort de désillusion à ses rideaux.

\- Je suppose que si tes cheveux ont cette couleur assez... enfin... c'est que ça à rapport à ton état ?

Lily lui parlait d'une voix douce. Eleana appuya sa tête contre le mur de sa chambre, et ramena ses genoux contre elle.

 _Couleur boues, ternes..._

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Qui t'a fait ça Eleana ?

Il avait beau être tôt, Lily la fixait avec force, bien réveillée.

\- Lily, je... je ne te le dirais pas.

\- Eleana, je suis ton amie tu peux me faire confiance... Qui que ce soit qui t'es fait ça, tu dois le dire !

\- Si tu es vraiment mon amie Lily, ne parle plus... plus jamais de ça !

\- Mais Eleana... c'est simple...

\- Non ! S'il a bien quelque chose qui ne l'est pas c'est : simple.

Elle se rallongea et tourna le dos à Lily, concluant la fin de la conversation. Elle entendit Lily se recoucher. Elle observa sa main droite. La cicatrice qui s'était refermé quelques heures plus tôt c'était rouverte. Elle pouvait lire clairement les deux phrases qui étaient à vif sur sa peau :

« **J'appartiens à la noble famille Black. Je ne déshonorerai plus jamais ma famille.** »

La douleur était bien plus minime que celle que lui lançait dans tout son corps, ainsi elle n'y prêta pas grand attention. Néanmoins son amitié avec Lily Evans, Sang-de-Bourbe promettait d'être douloureuse.

* * *

Hey ! Qu'en avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre 10 ?

Le chapitre 11 est déjà en cours de correction, et il promet un grand tournant dans cette fanfiction, en espérant qu'il convienne à vos attentes...

Mais pour l'instant avant de vous dévoiler ce fameux chapitre, je vous tout savoir sur votre avis sur ma fanfiction en général, et sur ce chapitre ;)

À très vite,

Eleana.

Ps : Merci Emilie pour la correction ;)


	13. Chapitre 11

Le lundi matin arriva bien trop rapidement au goût d'Eleana. Bien qu'elle passa toute sa journée du dimanche au lit, quand elle se réveilla très tôt le lendemain, elle avait toujours horriblement mal. En effet, le plus dur avait beau être passé, elle allait devoir supporter une journée de cours, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire vu la douleur qui lui vrillait tout le corps. Elle se leva le plus doucement possible, essayant de ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après une douche plus que bienvenue, elle se faufila dans la salle commune.

 _Personne._

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée. Il était 5 heure du matin, rien de bien étonnant à ça. Elle sortit sans bruit. Il lui était toujours pénible de marcher, mais au moins elle parvenait à tenir sur ses jambes toute seule. Elle arriva avec plus ou moins de peine à destination. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe vide où elle avait élu domicile - pour ses potions - quelques jours plus tôt. Il lui fallut un moment pour qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un et ce n'était pas Evans. Elle attrapa discrètement sa baguette qui était dans sa poche. Pure précaution. Le jeune garçon, les cheveux ternes et sales, au nez crochu, la fixa sans rien dire. D'un coup d'œil elle regarda son blason. _Serpentard_.

Néanmoins elle ne le connaissait pas, une surprise en soit. Après tout, elle était persuadée de connaître chaque Serpentard. De plus, il paraissait avoir son âge, il était devait être en sixième ou septième année, elle était prête à le parier. Et ce qu'il qui la surprit le plus fut de remarquer qu'il était devant un chaudron. Il préparait une potion.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle après de longues minutes de regards échangés dans un silence pesant.

— Pour ta gouverne, j'ai trouvé cette salle avant toi, il y a deux ans, répondit-il avant de l'ignorer complètement et de reprendre sa potion.

Ok, s'il voulait la jouer comme ça, elle le ferait aussi. Il avait choisi de s'installer au fond de la salle, ainsi elle pouvait accéder à son chaudron qui se trouvait devant. La tête commençait déjà à lui tourner si bien qu'elle dut s'y prendre deux fois pour s'asseoir correctement.

Dans un étrange silence ils firent leurs potions chacun dans leur coin. Elle ne savait même pas qui il était, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui poserait de problèmes. Après tout lui aussi était en train de préparer des potions « illégalement ».

Ce ne fut que quand Eleana fit tomber son flacon d'écailles de dragon que le Serpentard soupira et approcha à pas lent. Eleana ferma les yeux se sentant vaciller dangereusement sur sa chaise. Elle les rouvrit seulement quand elle le sentit à côté d'elle. D'un coup de baguette il répara les dégâts commis d'un regard moqueur.

— Es-tu simplement maladroite ou essayes-tu de faire exploser cette potion ?

Elle le fusilla du regard. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle, rater une simple potion antidouleurs ? Jamais !

— Merci mais je sais faire une potion antidouleurs, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Néanmoins quand elle reprit une autre fiole elle manqua de la laisser également tomber. Elle inspira brusquement. Il fallait vraiment que cette potion soit terminée avant le début des cours.

Non sans avoir pousser un soupir le Serpentard la poussa afin de prendre sa place. Elle le regarda alors avec surprise continuer sa potion.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! s'indigna-t-elle. Néanmoins elle ne bougea pas de peur de tomber de sa chaise.

— Je préfère éviter que tu ne fasses exploser la salle, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

 _Espèce de … de … de sale troll !_

— Je ne vais pas faire exploser la salle !

Il avait de la chance qu'elle se sente aussi faible ou elle lui aurait jeté un sort bien dosé.

— Peut-être que ou peut-être que oui. En tout cas dans ton état, te laisser avec un chaudron semble plutôt dangereux.

Elle allait répliquer mais un nouveau vertige l'obligea à poser sa tête sur la table.

 _Par Merlin, la journé_ _e_ _allai_ _t_ _être longue... Très longue…_

— Et puis d'abord tu es qui toi monsieur le maître suprême des potions ? Demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard en se redressant légèrement.

— Severus Rogue.

— Ça ne me dit rien.

Il eut un ricanement méprisant.

— Normal.

— Non. Depuis quand des Sang-Mêlés sont-ils acceptés à Serpentard ?

Car il ne pouvait être qu'un Sang-Mêlé puisqu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui et jamais un Né-Moldu ne serait accepté à Serpentard, ça au moins elle en était sûre.

— Et depuis quand les Black finissent-ils à Gryffondor ? Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton blasé.

 _Bon ok, il n'a pas tort…_

Elle ne fut pas surprise qu'il sache qui elle était. Après tout s'il était à Serpentard, il ne pouvait qu'avoir entendu parler d'elle. D'ailleurs elle ne serait pas étonnée que le château complet ait entendu parler d'elle. Il finit la potion en silence et la versa dans une fiole qu'il lui tendit.

— Merci, le gratifia-t-elle tout de même à contre-coeur.

— Pas la peine de me remercie, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi mais plutôt pour cette salle.

C'est sur ces mots qu'il quitta la salle en évitant de justesse une fiole qu'elle venait de lui lancer.

 _Cr_ _étin de Serpentard qui se croit meilleur._

Néanmoins, elle ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'empressa de boire la potion ayant pour effet de calmer instantanément le feu qui la torturait. Elle se recomposa un visage de marbre et un regard de glace avant de sortir. Tout Poudlard était au courant qu'elle revenait de chez elle à cause de cette satanée beuglante, et il était hors de question qu'elle montre une quelconque faiblesse. Elle était désormais prête à affronter les regards inquisiteurs. Elle s'élança dans les couloirs et rejoignit, après quelques détours, la salle de classe où ses camarades attendaient leur professeur de potion. Elle répondit aux brefs hochements de tête solidaires de la part des Serpentards. Après tout elle restait une Black et elle avait droit à leur compassion ou tout du moins à leur égard puisque ils avaient tous connaissance de la correction qui lui avait été infligée.

— Tu étais passée où ? L'accueillit Lily en s'installant sur la chaise libre à ses côtés. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre.

Eleana se retient de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel de peur que cette dernière ne l'aperçoive.

— Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, j'étais juste partie faire un tout.

— Tu …

Mais l'arrivée du professeur Slughorn coupa court à toute discussion. Elles accomplirent la potion demandée dans le silence et Eleana parvient à tenir fermement sur ses jambes pendant une bonne partie de la journée en remerciant silencieusement sa potion antidouleurs. Même Potter y mit du sien et ne lui adressa pas une seule fois la parole. Pourtant, à la fin de la journée les choses dérapèrent.

Eleana entra en cours de métamorphose et dût, sous le regard sévère de McGonagall, s'asseoir à côté d'Ivanoshi. Elle l'ignora une bonne partie du cours ce qui ne sembla pas le décourager ni même le lasser de faire, seul, la conversation.

— […] un volontaire ?

La salle fut envahi d'un silence profond et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Eleana sentit sa tête lui tourner dangereusement. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec une douleur quelconque. Elle pouvait reconnaître cette sensation de vertige si particulière entre toute autre.

 _Oh non... Par Merlin, pas ici... Pas maintenant_ _!_

Hélas la sensation ne fit que s'intensifier.

— […] Personne ? Bien alors … Miss Black.

Le destin semblait contre elle. Elle inspira lentement et posa son regard sur son professeur. Elle avait déjà essayer de contrôler _ça_ _._ Elle ne savait même pas comment elle devait l'appeler. En tout cas toutes ses tentatives étaient restées infructueuses et cette chose était incontrôlable, impossible à éviter.

 _Respire. Tu peux le faire._

Elle leva sa baguette pour lancer un sort, tandis que des tâches noires apparaissaient devant ses yeux.

— Miss Black, vous allez bien ? Demanda McGonagall en contemplant les cheveux à présent violet de son élève.

— Je …

Mais elle ne put dire un mot de plus. Les ténèbres l'avalèrent et elle se sentit tomber alors même qu'elle était assise. Inconsciente, les pans du futur s'ouvrirent à elle.

 _Regulus._

 _Eleana vit Regulus assis contre le mur dans les toilettes des Serpentard. Blême, transpirant, il fermait les yeux._

 _Il ne la vit pas_ \- dans ses visions on ne la voyait jamais -

 _Lucius apparut dans son champ de vision et s'installa à_ _côt_ _é du jeune homme. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire. On aurait presque dit que Regulus n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée du garçon jusqu'à ce que Lucius prenne enfin la parole._

— _Tu les as rejoints ?_

 _Les yeux bleus de Regulus Black se rouvrirent. Il leva sa manche._

 _Le cœ_ _ur d'Eleana rata un battement. Si elle n'_ _était pas dé_ _j_ _à inconsciente à cause de cette vision, elle n'aurait pas manqué_ _de d_ _éfaillir à nouveau._

 _La marque des Té_ _n_ _èbres défigurait le bras de son cousin._

 _Lucius hoch_ _a la t_ _ê_ _te._ _Le silence se fit de nouveau._

— _Eleana t'en voudra Regulus._

 _Ce dernie_ _r_ _rit_ _jaune_ _avant de lui répondre sur un ton résigné._

— _Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait le choix Lucius. Je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache … Juste, ne lui en parle pas d'accord ? Elle s'inquiéterait beaucoup trop._

 _Lucius hocha de nouveau la tête._

— _Je ne lui dirais rien. Je me demande si elle se rend compte qu'elle ne pourra pas y échapper elle aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va faire quelque chose de stupide._

 _Regulas tourna alors la tête vers Lucius, le visage un peu moins renfrogné._

— _J'ai également cette impression, avoua Regulus._ _Ce_ _Ivanoshi ne fait que lui tourner autour. Ce n'est pas bon et si elle continue sur cette_ _voie_ _alors_ _elle va se faire du mal. Elle n_ _'_ _est pas Sirius. Jamais son père ne laissera en paix d'autant plus que le Maître semble tout particulièrement s'intéresser à elle. Ce n'est véritablement pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout._

 _Regulus laissa retomber sa manche pour cacher la marque._

— _Oui je l'avais remarqué, répondit Lucius. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'intéresse à elle. Certes elle est puissante mais elle est encore jeune. Avec son esprit rebelle je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle résiste. Je sais qu'elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de devenir une Mangemort. Qu'allons nous bien pouvoir faire ?_

— _Je ne sais pas. Il faut que l'on parvienne à lui faire comprendre que sa vie est menacée si elle continue sur ce terrain-là. Ou alors l'aide à s'enfuir loin, très loin de son père et … du Maître._

La vision cessa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue pour laisser place à une autre bien plus terrible encore.

 _Une version plus_ _âg_ _ée de Lily qui pleurait en serrant un enfant contre elle._

 _Une explosion._

 _Un corps qui tombe._

 _M_ _ort._

 _James Potter venait de mourir._

 _Une nouvelle explosion qui fit voler la porte en é_ _clat._

 _Les pleurs de Lily qui défendit l'enfant en se mettant devant lui._

 _Un sorcier... Le Seigneur des Té_ _n_ _èbres qui lè_ _ve sa baguette._

 _Un corps qui tombe à nouveau._

 _Morte._

 _Lily Evans venait également de mourir._

 _Eleana vit le Seigneur des Té_ _n_ _èbres lever sa baguette sur l'enfant terrifié qui pleurait sa mère. L'enfant qui ressemblait à James Potter mais qui avait les yeux verts de Lily Evans._

 _Le sortilège de mort fusa._

L'explosion qui s'en suivit fut si puissante qu'Eleana fut brutalement éjectée de la vision. Tout en gardant les yeux fermés elle sentit son sang qui gouttait le long de son visage. Elle venait d'assister à la mort de Lily et de James et à celle de l'enfant qu'ils allaient avoir.

* * *

Hey ! Me revoilà !

Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Je veux tout savoir ! Avez-vous aimez les visions ? La tournure que prends l'histoire ?

Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Un gros gros merci avec à Charlie et Emilie pour la correction !

À très vite,

Ella


End file.
